<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mask of a Lion by Sweet_Wing_Queen101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584204">The Mask of a Lion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Wing_Queen101/pseuds/Sweet_Wing_Queen101'>Sweet_Wing_Queen101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Protect the Dark!Harry [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark!Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Good Voldemort, Harry Potter Does What He Wants, Harry is a secret Slytherin, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Wing_Queen101/pseuds/Sweet_Wing_Queen101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To the Wizarding World, Harry Potter is brave, intelligent, and heroic, and Dumbledore's prodigy.<br/>They are wrong.<br/>In the shadows, a snake plots his revenge....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood, Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, Severus Snape/Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Protect the Dark!Harry [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2261147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Potter's relatives did not like him.</p><p>Harry Potter did not like his relatives.</p><p>But somehow, they still got along.</p><p>Why?</p><p>Because on the outside, Harry Potter was a polite, intelligent, helpful boy who willingly did all of the household chores to perfection, gave the Dursleys a very good reputation, and was the cause of Dudley's straight A's. The Dursleys were known to have a genius son and a prodigy for a nephew.</p><p>But on the inside...</p><p>On the inside, when Harry Potter was alone with his relatives, when no one could see the darkness that was ten-year-old Harry Potter but the three Dursleys, he was cold, vindictive, and dangerous.</p><p>It suited Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley Dursley to treat their relative with respect and kindness. Because if they didn't...</p><p>Well, they tried not to think about it.</p><p>It hadn't always been like that. There was a time, when Harry was quite little, that there was abuse, and little screams from a green-eyed three-year-old, and bruises, and broken bones.</p><p>Then... then the child had grown up. Then the child had discovered his <em>magic.</em></p><p>And then the Dursleys had learned not to hurt Harry Potter ever again.</p><p>Because they would regret it.</p><p>And no one ever figured out that bright-eyed, courageous, intelligent little Harry Potter was anything but good.</p><p>Because the Dursleys weren't stupid enough to tell them.</p><p>And, until a letter was sent to Harry Potter, Second Bedroom, Number 4 Privet Drive... their life was perfect....</p><p>At least, as perfect as it could be with a Dark wizard in the house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was... <em>displeased</em> with his aunt.</p><p>Very displeased.</p><p>Petunia knew this when Harry's cold green eyes found hers, the darkness in them promising <em>pain.</em></p><p>"Auntie," he said softly, "you've been... <em>keeping</em> something from me."</p><p>"Wh... what do you mean, Harry?" she whispered.</p><p>In answer, Harry held up an envelope with a familiar insignia on it.</p><p>The <em>Hogwarts</em> insignia.</p><p>"How long," Harry whispered, "were you hoping to hide this from me? Where you ever going to tell me that I was a wizard?"</p><p>Petunia swallowed. There was no right answer.</p><p>Except he <em>wanted</em> an answer.</p><p>The best thing to do would be to answer truthfully. But then, the truth would cause her immense pain.</p><p>Sometimes, Petunia wished she'd never been asked to raise her nephew.</p><p>"...I... I wasn't going to tell you, ever," Petunia rasped. "I..."</p><p>Before she could finish, Harry's magic had her on the ground, screaming in agony.</p><p>The pain was short. Petunia panted, but didn't stand. Times like these, Harry preferred them to be on the ground, because they were lower than him.</p><p>"I would," Harry said calmly, "make you suffer for much longer, but, fortunately for you, I need to go <em>shopping.</em> Where am I to find things for Hogwarts?"</p><p>"Di... Diagon Alley," Petunia answered hoarsely. "Mug... your uncle and I are... aren't allowed."</p><p>"Because you don't have magic?" Harry asked in a faintly mocking tone.</p><p>"N... no."</p><p>Harry studied her for a moment, then said, "You will take me to the entrance and wait while I get my things."</p><p>It was not a request.</p><p>Knowing that the more willingly she obeyed him, the less she would suffer later, Petunia quickly got to her feet.</p><p>-----------</p><p>"Do you have your key, boy?" the goblin asked with a sneer.</p><p>Harry gave the creature a cold glare. "If you wish to have my respect, you will treat me the same. Do you understand?" he asked very softly.</p><p>The goblin's expression went blank. "Do you have your key, <em>Mr. Potter?</em>"</p><p>Harry gave the goblin an apologetic smile, putting on the mask he usually wore around the neighbors. "I'm sorry, I was never given one, sir. Is it possible to get a new one?"</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Potter," the goblin replied, looking startled at the immediate change in behavior, "but we will have to give you a Blood Test, just to make sure you are who you say you are."</p><p>"Understandable," Harry agreed, nodding. "What do I need to do, sir?"</p><p>"Griphook!" the goblin barked in answer. Another goblin appeared from one of the back doors. "This is the Potter accountant. He will give you a Blood Test just to make sure you are actually Harry Potter, and then he'll make you a key."</p><p>"Thank you, Mr. Griphook," Harry said warmly. "Your assistance is most appreciated."</p><p>The two goblins gave him appraising looks. "Follow me, Mr. Potter," Griphook said calmly.</p><p>Harry was taken into a small office and directed into a chair. Griphook sat across from him and pulled a piece of paper and a dagger out of the desk. "Three drops of blood," he said.</p><p>After checking to make sure the dagger wasn't cursed -- it wasn't -- Harry pricked his thumb and squeezed a few drops onto the paper. With a flick of his wrist, he healed the cut again, watching interestedly as words began to appear on the parchment.</p><p>
  <em>Blood Test for Harry James Potter:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Name: Harry James Potter</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mother: Lily Potter Nee Evans (deceased)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Father: James Fleamont Potter (deceased)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (alive; compromised)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Godmother: Alice Longbottom Nee Prewett (alive; compromised)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Legal Guardian: Sirius Orion Black (alive; compromised)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Illegal Guardian: Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore (alive)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Heir to:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Potter (paternal)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gryffindor (paternal)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peverell (paternal)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gaunt (conquest)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Slytherin (conquest)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Black (godfather)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I have several questions," Harry said sharply. "Why was I given to Petunia Dursley, my mother's sister, instead of Mr. Black or Mrs. Longbottom?"</p><p>"Mr. Black is currently in Azkaban prison for murdering thirteen people, Mr. Potter: twelve Muggles and one wizard," Griphook replied. "Mrs. Longbottom and her husband were attacked shortly after your parents' demise by Bellatrix Lestrange Nee Black, and they are currently residing in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies. She is unable to care for herself, much less a child."</p><p>"If Mr. Black were not in Azkaban, would he be able to raise me?" Harry questioned. He wouldn't have cared if Black had killed a thousand people -- heck, even killed his parents -- he just wanted out of that filth's house.</p><p>Griphook's eyes widened, and then a savage smirk appeared on his face. "Able, yes, but perhaps not willing," he said carefully. "He was also arrested for giving up your parents' location to the Dark Lord Voldemort."</p><p>"What is a Dark Lord?" Harry frowned.</p><p>"A powerful Dark wizard whose aim is to legalize Dark magic, gain rights for all Dark creatures, and sometimes destroy Muggles or Muggleborns."</p><p>"Muggles?"</p><p>"Most Magicless humans are called this," Griphook responded. "Sometimes, however, they are called a Squib -- a child of two pureblood wizards."</p><p>Harry guessed that "pureblood" meant that the wizard's parents were <em>also</em> wizards, as well as all their ancestors.</p><p>"Why did Voldemort want my parents' location?" Harry asked.</p><p>"No one knows, except Dumbledore, perhaps," Griphook answered, wrinkling his nose slightly.</p><p>"Who is Dumbledore?" If the goblins didn't like him, it would probably be smart not to like him either.</p><p>"Albus Dumbledore," Griphook said irritably, "is a powerful, supposedly wise wizard who is respected by most Light wizards. He is disrespectful to the goblin nation and has been stealing from several of our clients. However, we have no proof, so he remains free."</p><p>There was a heavy silence, in which Harry decided that he would win the goblin nation's allegiance.</p><p>"Do you have any more questions, Mr. Potter?" Griphook asked.</p><p>"You may call me 'Harry,' Mr. Griphook," Harry allowed, scanning the Blood Test again.</p><p>"Griphook, then, Harry."</p><p>Harry smirked inwardly, then said, "Why does it say 'conquest?'"</p><p>"Ah, that," Griphook said lazily. "It's said that when you were a baby, you defeated the Dark Lord, somehow."</p><p>Harry scoffed. "An infant destroyed a powerful Dark wizard?" He paused. "You say this as if he's still alive."</p><p>"Yes, he made safeguards that would make him immortal," Griphook explained. "And we know, because he hid one here, in the Lestrange vault.</p><p>"Any more questions, Harry?"</p><p>Harry shook his head. "I have no questions that can't be researched on my own. May I withdraw from my vault?"</p><p>"Which one?" Griphook asked delicately, eyes glittering.</p><p>"I have more than one?" Harry asked, masking his glee. Griphook grinned.</p><p>"Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Merlin all had four vaults, only three of which you have access to as heir," Griphook began. "Peverell has three vaults, and again, as heir, you only have access to one. Potter has two vaults, one heir vault and one Lord vault, which you don't have access to yet. Gaunt has one vault, but it's completely empty, you can ignore that one. Black has three vaults as well, but you don't have access to any of them, because the Ministry froze all of the Black vaults once Sirius Black was arrested. They didn't have authority to make Narcissa Malfoy Nee Black, the only remaining innocent Black, the Lady of the Black House, but they could make sure no one else could use them."</p><p>Harry frowned. That wouldn't do.</p><p>"Why do I only have access to the heir vaults?"</p><p>"Because you're not of age," Griphook said dryly. "Until you are, the vaults will be, or should be, handled by your <em>legal</em> guardian. Luckily, Dumbledore was only aware of the Potter vaults and had no idea that the man was descended from Merlin, Gryffindor, and the youngest Peverell brother."</p><p>"So I can access all of the vaults when I turn eighteen?" Harry said slowly.</p><p>"Seventeen, in the wizarding world," Griphook replied. "And you can also take up the mantles of Lord Gryffindor, Lord Slytherin, Lord Peverell, Lord Merlin, Lord Potter, and Lord Gaunt."</p><p>...Harry was <em>definitely</em> doing that.</p><p>"I would like to withdraw from the Potter vault," Harry decided. If Dumbledore came snooping, he wanted to make sure the wizard didn't know about his secret vaults.</p><p>"Would you like a dragon-skin pouch?" Griphook asked. "It will allow you to carry as much money as you like, and it's light and almost impossible to steal."</p><p>"How much?" Harry questioned.</p><p>"There isn't a set price," the goblin said, eyes glittering.</p><p>Judging by the smug look in Griphook's eyes, goblins were good at bargaining -- that is, getting more money than something was worth. However, they'd never haggled over a price with <em>Harry.</em></p><p>Smirking, Harry began the debate.</p><p>-----------</p><p>Leaving a stunned Griphook behind and carrying a silver dragon-skin pouch with 300 Galleons, 150 Sickles, and 50 Knuts in it, Harry began his shopping.</p><p>First, he purchased a feather-light trunk with three compartments.</p><p>Immediately afterward, he bought everything on the list except a wand and the books, placing them in the first compartment in his new trunk.</p><p>Then, he bought an entire new wardrobe at Madam Malkin's, as well as the Hogwarts' uniform, placing them in the second compartment.</p><p>He then went to the bookstore and got all his school books, as well as basic introductions to the wizarding world. These joined his school things in the first compartment.</p><p>When he finished with all this, Harry bought a light lunch and sat down to think.</p><p>Wasn't there a place that sold... objects and books that weren't quite <em>legal?</em> He wanted to learn more about Dark magic, creatures, and Voldemort, but based on what Griphook had said, Dark magic wasn't accepted by the wizarding world.</p><p>Considering Harry was very sure he was Dark...</p><p>Harry was about to head to Ollivander's to buy a wand when he spotted a dark alleyway, and a sign that said <em>Knocturn Alley.</em> An alley that <em>radiated</em> with Dark magic.</p><p>Smirking, Harry slipped into the shadows.</p><p>Knocturn Alley was the Dark, or borderline Dark, version of Diagon. It had the same shops -- apothecaries, bookstores, joke shops -- but they were full of Dark items instead of Light. Harry reveled in the Darkness before beginning his shopping spree again.</p><p>He bought more potions ingredients, books that talked about Dark magic and Dark Lords, a necklace that would protect him from love potions and compulsions, a bracelet that would protect him from most hexes, and a black, red-eyed raven that seemed to melt into the shadows. He named him Noctis, which was Latin for <em>night.</em></p><p>Just before Harry was about to go back Diagon to buy a wand, he spotted another wandshop in Knocturn. <em>Wolfish </em><em>Wands.</em></p><p>Harry entered the wandshop, curious about the name.</p><p>A tall, dark-haired man stood behind the counter, reading an old black book. He raised a brow when Harry entered, but didn't look up.</p><p>"Hello," Harry said quietly. "I would like to buy a wand."</p><p>The man turned to him. "And vhy do you not vish to buy vone from Ollivander?" The heavy Romanian accent was mild, but not accusing, so Harry wasn't offended.</p><p>"Because he is Light," Harry said calmly.</p><p>The man slowly smiled. He had very pointy teeth. "My name is Alessandro Lupei," he said, putting down the book and pulling two boxes out from under the counter. "I do not sell pre-made vands like Ollivander. My customers let their magic pick a core and vood, and I make the vand from vhat they chose." He revealed his own wand, a long black stick, and flicked it.</p><p>A tape measure flew out of the desk and hovered in front of Harry.</p><p>"Vhat is your vand arm?" Lupei asked.</p><p>"I'm ambidextrous," Harry replied.</p><p>"Vhich arm do you use the most?"</p><p>Harry held up his right arm after a moment. Immediately, the tape measure sprang into action.</p><p>Lupei opened the boxes and snapped his fingers. The tape measure returned to its spot.</p><p>So Harry wasn't the only one who could use wandless magic.</p><p>"Let your magic run over each core," Lupei told Harry, pushing one of the boxes towards him.</p><p>Inside the box were several items: a fang as big as Harry's arm, two pieces of cloth, one black and wraith-like and the other translucent and pale gray, two vials, one with blood and the other with silvery liquid, a black dragon scale, a snake scale that was about as big as the dragon scale, and a wet, and sticky black string. Harry pulled out his magic and let it touch each object.</p><p>It vehemently rejected the two pieces of cloth, the string, the dragon scale, and the vial of silver liquid. It was faintly interested in the fang and the snake scale. But the vial of blood made it <em>sing.</em></p><p>"It chose this," Harry said, pointing at the vial.</p><p>Lupei's eyes were wide. Obviously, he'd felt Harry's magic. Swallowing, the man removed the vial.</p><p>"Basilisk blood," he said quietly, eyeing Harry with awe and slight fear. "You vill become a great vizard,<em> micule vrăjitor.</em>"</p><p>"Bineînțeles că o să fiu," Harry responded with a faint smirk, and after a shocked look, Lupei laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Micule Vrajitor: Little Wizard<br/>Bineînțeles că o să fiu: Of course I will<br/>They are speaking Romanian (if it wasn't obvious).<br/>His wand wood is blackwood.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry scowled. He should have asked Griphook how to get onto the platform. Also <em>which</em> platform.</p><p>On his shoulder, Noctis, who was glamoured to look like a snowy owl, gave a comforting caw -- which came out as a hoot.</p><p>He couldn't ask the <em>Muggle</em> conductor about the platform because the <em>Muggles</em> didn't know about magic. He was going to have to wait until a pureblood family showed up.</p><p>About ten minutes to eleven, when the train to Hogwarts was expected to leave, a pack of redheads appeared in the crowd. They had trunks, a cage with a rat, and an <em>owl.</em></p><p>Harry was about to approach them when the redhead's plump mother spotted him, pretended not to notice him, and said loudly, "<em>Packed</em> with Muggles-"</p><p>She got several appalled and curious looks, and one Muggle mother even pulled her son away.</p><p>Well, he was definitely not asking <em>her </em>for help.</p><p>But... clearly, if she was talking like that, she <em>expected</em> him to come to her.</p><p>Something deeper was going on here. The only way to know what was to play along.</p><p>With a sigh, Harry walked up to the woman.</p><p>"Ma'am?" he asked politely, and the group paused at platform ten.</p><p>"Oh, hello, dear," she said warmly. "Are you new? Ron's new, too." She gestured to her youngest son, who looked puzzled but resigned.</p><p>So Ron didn't know what was going on. He would be safe.</p><p>"Pleased to meet you, I'm Harry," Harry said calmly. Ron nodded, looking startled. "Ma'am, the letter didn't say anything about what platform to get on."</p><p>The woman looked startled. "Oh, that's fine, dear." She nodded to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. "Just walk straight through."</p><p>"It's platform nine and three-quarters," the eldest son said promptly.</p><p>Nine and-? Wizards.</p><p>"So there's no password?" Muggles could just <em>walk</em> right into the wizarding world!</p><p>"No, dear."</p><p>Sighing, Harry nodded. "Thank you." He glanced at the eldest son. "What are your names?"</p><p>"I'm Fred-" said one twin, grinning.</p><p>"-and I'm George," said the other.</p><p>"Pleased to meet you, Fred-" he raised a brow at the one who'd introduced himself as George "-and George." He nodded to the one who had called himself 'Fred.'</p><p>Ron frowned. "Uh, Harry-"</p><p>"I had two friends at the Muggle school I went to who were twins," Harry said dryly, chuckling at Fred's and George's shocked looks. "They switched, too. Don't try that on me again," he said lazily to the twins. "It won't work."</p><p>Fred and George recovered their good humor. "We won't," Fred promised.</p><p>Their older brother rolled their eyes. "I'm Percy, Percy Weasley," he said pompously, holding out a hand for Harry to shake.</p><p>"Pleasure to meet you, Percy Weasley," Harry returned promptly, shaking the hand firmly. "And what's your name?" he asked the only daughter warmly.</p><p>She blushed and giggled. "I'm Ginny."</p><p><em>Eugh,</em> girls.</p><p>Somehow, he managed to smile sincerely. "Hey, Ginny, great to meet you." She blushed harder.</p><p>"Why don't you go through with Ron?" Mrs. Weasley suggested. "Best do it at a bit of a run, if you're nervous."</p><p>"If I run, people will notice," Harry pointed out. He wasn't going to say the word "Muggle" aloud. He turned to Ron. "You want to go together?"</p><p>"Sure," Ron agreed.</p><p>The barrier was indeed not solid, and when Harry and Ron emerged, they found themselves in a much smaller station with a huge scarlet steam engine bearing the words <em>Hogwarts Express.</em> There were several other wizarding families there.</p><p>Ugh, small bratty children... Harry probably wasn't going to survive the year without losing his temper.</p><p>Time to put the prodigy, hero mask on.</p><p>"Want to find a compartment together?" he offered to Ron, who was waiting for his family.</p><p>Ron blinked, then smiled. "Sure, thanks."</p><p>"No problem," Harry agreed.</p><p>The two found an empty compartment at the end of the train, and then Ron went back out to say goodbye to his mother and sister. Harry pulled <em>A Muggleborn's Introduction to the Wizarding World</em> out of his trunk and began reading.</p><p>Ron returned a moment later, then started when he read the title of Harry's book. "You're a Muggleborn?"</p><p>"Half-blood," Harry explained, lowering the book slightly, "but I was raised by my mother's Muggle sister."</p><p>"Why?" Ron asked bluntly. The train began moving.</p><p>"My parents were killed when I was a baby," Harry said gravely. Ron's ears went red in embarrassment. "I don't really remember them. My aunt said they were killed in a car accident -- do you know what a car is?"</p><p>"Yeah, my dad's obsessed with a lot of Muggle things," Ron said nervously. "I'm sorry about your parents."</p><p>"It's fine," Harry said stoutly. "You didn't know. Anyway, I don't think they actually <em>were</em> killed in a car accident, because not only does my aunt lie to me about everything, but she didn't tell me I was a wizard until I got my letter."</p><p>"<em>What?</em>" Ron sputtered. "But <em>why?</em> She's your <em>aunt!</em>"</p><p>"Not according to her," Harry sighed. "My uncle and cousin don't really like me, either. Until I was about four years old, my cousin took to beating me up."</p><p>Ron's jaw floundered.</p><p>"When I was five, I started doing... odd, impossible things," Harry continued. "They were too frightened of me after that to hurt me, but I still ended up doing all the chores and cooking and gardening."</p><p>The redhead looked shocked. "Harry -- you-"</p><p>"I'm fine," Harry said calmly. "So -- four siblings? That must be hard."</p><p>"Six," Ron corrected. "Bill and Charlie already graduated from Hogwarts. Bill's in Egypt breaking curses for Gringotts, and Charlie's in Romania working with dragons."</p><p>"Dragons!" Harry exclaimed, as if he hadn't know they'd existed. "<em>Really?</em> That must be <em>amazing!</em>"</p><p>And Harry successfully distracted Ron from his past.</p><p>A while later, there was a knock on the door, and a small, rather chubby boy opened it, looking panicked and sniffly.</p><p>"What's up?" Harry asked at once.</p><p>"I... I lost my familiar," the boy rasped.</p><p>"Oh <em>no!</em>" Harry said worriedly, as Ron's eyes widened.</p><p>"Ha... have you seen a toad?" he asked hopefully. "His name is Trevor."</p><p>"I'm sorry, we haven't," Harry said sympathetically. "I know I'd freak out if I lost Hedwig."</p><p>Noctis caw-hooted, flapping his wings.</p><p>"Have you asked an older student for help?" Harry asked, then glanced at Ron. "Does Hogwarts have prefects?"</p><p>Ron blinked. "Uh, yeah. My brother Percy is a prefect."</p><p>"Do you know where he is?" the boy whispered, relaxing.</p><p>"Uh... no, but Oliver Wood probably will," Ron said.</p><p>"I don't know who that is."</p><p>"We'll help you look for Percy, then," Harry promised. "Coming, Ron?"</p><p>"All right," Ron agreed.</p><p>They found Percy a moment later with a tall, tanned boy.</p><p>"You've lost your toad?" Percy blinked. "Have you tried Summoning it?"</p><p>"Perce, they don't learn that spell until fourth year, remember?" the tanned boy chuckled. He pulled out his wand. "What's his name?"</p><p>"Trevor," the chubby boy said nervously.</p><p>"<em>Accio Trevor!</em>" the boy said firmly. A moment later, a toad came whizzing into the compartment, and the chubby boy grabbed him, looking much happier.</p><p>"<em>Thank</em> you!" he breathed, hugging the toad to his chest. Trevor croaked.</p><p>"'Course, kiddo, anytime," the tanned boy replied, ruffling the shorter boy's hair. "I'm Oliver Wood," he added. "I know Ron, what are your names?"</p><p>"Neville Longbottom," the chubby boy said shyly.</p><p>"Harry Potter," Harry introduced.</p><p>Everyone gaped at him. He blinked. "What?"</p><p>"Right, you were raised by Muggles," Ron remembered.</p><p>"But Dumbledore said he was raised by purebloods!" Percy sputtered.</p><p>"Who?" Harry asked in a puzzled tone. "And I was raised by my Muggle aunt. She didn't tell me I was a wizard until about a month ago."</p><p>"<em>What?</em>"</p><p>"Dumbledore is the headmaster of Hogwarts," Oliver explained dazedly. "You're really Harry Potter?"</p><p>"Um... I'm pretty sure? That's what the goblins said when I took a Blood Test," Harry said slowly.</p><p>Did <em>everyone</em> know his name?</p><p>"You're famous in the wizarding world, Harry," Ron said quietly. "Can I tell you back at the compartment?"</p><p>"That would be great, thanks," Harry said with a sigh. "Do you want to join us, Neville?"</p><p>Neville blinked, startled. "Are... are you sure? You... you don't have to... put up with me."</p><p>"Put up with you?" Harry asked, appalled. "What do you mean? You're a good person. Why shouldn't you come with us?"</p><p>Neville's eyes shone. "Um... thanks. Can I bring Trevor?"</p><p>"Of course! I wouldn't separate you from your familiar!"</p><p>The three boys headed back to their compartment and ran into a bushy-haired girl.</p><p>"Oh, there you are, Neville," she said bossily. "You found your toad, I see."</p><p>"Um, hey, Hermione," Neville said, blushing. "Ron and Harry and Ron's brother Percy helped."</p><p>"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl said swiftly, holding a hand out. Harry shook it.</p><p>"Ron Weasley," Ron replied.</p><p>"Harry Potter," Harry said again.</p><p>"Are you <em>really?</em>" Hermione said, gaping at him. "I've read <em>all</em> about you, of course, you're in <em>Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts </em>and-"</p><p>"I'm in <em>books?</em>" Harry yelped. He blinked. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."</p><p>"Of course you are, didn't your pureblood family tell you?"</p><p>"I wasn't raised by purebloods," Harry said with a sigh.</p><p>"Of course you were! That's what the books said!"</p><p>"You can't believe everything you read in a book, Hermione," he said gently. "I'm telling you, I wasn't raised by purebloods. I was raised by my Muggle aunt."</p><p>Hermione looked shocked.</p><p>"Ron was just going to explain to me why everyone knows my name," Harry said. "Do you want to come with?"</p><p>The girl lit up. Now Harry had a friend who had read a lot about magic, a friend who had a prefect for an older brother, and a pureblood who would know a lot about the wizarding world.</p><p>Now he just needed someone whose parents had access to the Ministry....</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>About three hours before they would arrive at school, there was another knock on the door.</p><p>"Come in," Harry called, pausing in his tale of Dudley discovering the art of boxing.</p><p>The door opened and three eleven-year-old boys stood there -- a tall, obviously pureblood blond, and two hulking brunets Harry was quite sure were half troll.</p><p>"Everyone says Harry Potter is in this compartment," the blond said arrogantly.</p><p>"Yes, that's me," Harry sighed. "Sit down," he invited. "What's your name?"</p><p>The boy blinked before the three of them took a seat. Neville squirmed uncomfortably when the two half-trolls sat down on either side of him.</p><p>"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," the blond responded. "This is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle."</p><p>"Draco?" Harry repeated with interest. "Doesn't that mean 'dragon' in Latin?"</p><p>Draco nodded, smirking.</p><p>"That's amazing! I wish I had a Latin name," Harry sighed. "Oh!" He started introducing his friends. "This is Ron Weasley-"</p><p>Draco scoffed.</p><p>"-Neville Longbottom, and Hermione Granger."</p><p>"You've made friends with two blood-traitors and a <em>Mudblood?</em>" Draco sputtered.</p><p>"Oy!" Ron roared angrily, and Neville gave Draco a shocked look, as if he'd just uttered a terrible swear word.</p><p>"What's a Mudblood?" Harry asked, confused. Hermione looked puzzled as well.</p><p>"It's a really <em>horrible</em> name to call a Muggleborn," Ron growled.</p><p>Harry frowned even further. "Did people ever call my mother a Mudblood?" he asked, carefully hinting at his own parentage.</p><p>Draco blanched. "No, she was really respected by the wizarding world," he said nervously. "Sorry, Granger."</p><p>"It's... all right, Malfoy," she said slowly.</p><p>"I don't make friends with people because they're blood-traitors or Muggleborns, Draco," Harry added. "I'm new to the wizarding world, I didn't know I was a wizard until a month ago; Neville is a pureblood, who can tell me about our world; Ron has a brother who's a prefect, who can tell me about Hogwarts rules; and Hermione loves books, she knows a lot about magic now."</p><p>Hermione beamed.</p><p>"I also made friends with them because Neville's like a sweet puppy-" Neville turned red "-Ron seems like a loyal friend, and he'll also provide fun pastimes like chess and Quidditch, and Hermione will make sure we don't go off to do stupid things."</p><p>Ron and Neville laughed.</p><p>Draco frowned. "So, you don't want..."</p><p>"We can be friends, too," Harry said quickly. "I didn't mean that I didn't want to. Vincent and Gregory seem really protective." He paused. "You said the name 'Malfoy' like it's really influential...."</p><p>"We are," Draco said, perking up again. Ron rolled his eyes in faint amusement. "The Malfoys have five seats on the Wizengamot, and he's on the school board of directors."</p><p>"The Wiz-what?" Harry asked blankly. Vincent, Gregory, and Ron snickered.</p><p>"Wizengamot," Draco repeated. "They come up with laws and pass them."</p><p>Harry gave him an interested look. "So, you're influential and you know other influential purebloods."</p><p>Draco grinned, looking faintly relieved. "I do."</p><p>"Welcome to my growing group of friends," Harry said cheerfully.</p><p>"You know, you'd be a great Slytherin," Draco mused. Ron frowned slightly.</p><p>"What's a Slytherin?" Harry frowned.</p><p>Draco gasped and immediately began ranting about the best House in Hogwarts. When he finished, Harry chuckled.</p><p>"I guess you're going into Slytherin," he remarked. Draco nodded. "What about you guys? You said there were four Houses?" he added to Draco.</p><p>"I want to be in Gryffindor," Ron said. "My entire family's been in Gryffindor -- although I swear the twins almost got Slytherin."</p><p>Draco gaped at him. "A <em>Weasley?</em> In <em>Slytherin?</em>"</p><p>"Mum probably would have disowned them," Ron sighed.</p><p>"What, why?" Harry exclaimed. "It's a <em>House!</em> Do people believe eleven-year-olds Slytherins are <em>evil</em> or something?"</p><p>"That's exactly what they believe," Neville said quietly. "Everyone thinks that all Slytherins are evil just because You-Know-Who was in that House."</p><p>Harry frowned. "Voldemort was a Slytherin?"</p><p>Everyone flinched. "Don't say his name," Ron said hoarsely.</p><p>"Why not? He's gone. There's no reason to be scared of him anymore."</p><p>He had to pretend he wasn't absolutely <em>fascinated</em> by the Dark Lord, and that he thought he was dead.</p><p>"No one knows for sure," Hermione said nervously.</p><p>"It's just a name, anyway," Harry pointed out. "What do you guys think about Slytherin?"</p><p>"My gran says that usually only snobbish purebloods from old Dark families go into that House," Neville said slowly. "But that can't be true, because sometimes a wizard from a Dark family goes into Gryffindor, and everyone says only half-bloods and 'blood-traitors' go into the House of the brave."</p><p>"Well, <em>I </em>don't think eleven-, twelve-, thirteen-, and fourteen-year-olds can be evil," Hermione said frostily. "I think it's downright bigotry."</p><p>"I think so, too," Ron said after a pause. "I mean, Merlin was a Slytherin, and he was one of the most respected wizards of all time."</p><p>"<em>Merlin</em> was <em>real?</em>" Harry asked in surprise. Everyone nodded. "That's <em>brilliant.</em>" He blinked. "Oh, right, we were talking about Houses. Hermione, which House do you want?"</p><p>"Either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor," she said swiftly. "I love learning new things, but Gryffindor Housed many powerful wizards, like Dumbledore."</p><p>"So you only want to be in Gryffindor because it had famous wizards in it?" Harry asked dryly. "Shouldn't you go into the House best suited for you? It seems like that will help you become the best witch or wizard you can be."</p><p>Hermione's eyes widened and she nodded.</p><p>"My gran wants me to go to Gryffindor, because that's the House my parents were in," Neville said in a small, shy voice, "but... from what you said... I think I'll be a Hufflepuff."</p><p>"What's Hufflepuff admire in a student?" Harry asked curiously.</p><p>"Hard work and loyalty," Hermione said at once, "but Hufflepuff takes in every student that Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor don't take, because Helga Hufflepuff didn't want any child to be without a House."</p><p>"Well, then, Neville," Harry said firmly, "I think you'll be the best Hufflepuff in existence."</p><p>Neville blushed. "Th-thanks, Harry."</p><p>"What about you two?" Ron asked Vincent and Gregory.</p><p>"We want Slytherin," Vincent responded, and Gregory nodded.</p><p>"Because you're friends with Draco or because you believe it's your true House?" Harry questioned.</p><p>"Both," said Gregory.</p><p>"What about you, Potter?" Draco asked. "What House do you want to be in?"</p><p>"Harry," Harry corrected. "I don't know. I could be in any of the Houses. I love learning, I try to do my best on my work... erm, what do Gryffindor and Slytherin value again?"</p><p>"Slytherin values ambition and cunning," Draco said at once. "Salazar Slytherin wanted his students to be good at planning ahead and doing whatever it took to get what they wanted."</p><p>"Gryffindor values bravery and goodness," Ron explained. "It's basically a House for knights," he added with a snort.</p><p>"I like to think I'm brave," Harry said, and then added amusedly, "and I've been often accused of having a savior complex."</p><p>Of course, that was just part of his mask; he only "saved" people because seeming like a heroic child was useful to him.</p><p>"As for cunning and ambition, I think I've proved that with my explanation of why I made friends with you," Harry finished.</p><p>"Actually, with that explanation, you proved you could fit in all four Houses," Hermione pointed out. "A Ravenclaw, because you wanted to learn more about the wizarding world from Neville and I; a Slytherin, because you wanted to make a friend with an influential wizarding family; a Hufflepuff, because you wanted me to keep you from getting into danger; and a Gryffindor, because you want to make friends with people that normally don't have friends." She looked sad at that last bit. Had she not had friends in the Muggle world? "Thank you for that, by the way."</p><p>"Uh... you're welcome?" Harry pretended to blush, and the compartment filled with laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"When I call your name," the tall witch said briskly, "you will sit on the stool. When the Sorting Hat tells you which House you belong in, you will head to the appropriate table." She looked down at the scroll in her hands. "Abbot, Hannah!"</p><p>A nervous-looking girl hurried forward and sat down on the stool, and McGonagall put the Hat on her head. After a moment, the Hat opened it's mouth and shouted, "Hufflepuff!"</p><p>Abbot hurried over to the cheering table, looking relieved.</p><p>"Bones, Susan!"</p><p>"Hufflepuff!"</p><p>"Boot, Terry!"</p><p>"Ravenclaw!"</p><p>As Harry had predicted, Draco, Vincent, and Gregory were all sorted into Slytherin, Neville became a Hufflepuff, and Hermione was welcomed politely by the Ravenclaw table.</p><p>Finally, after several more names-</p><p>"Potter, Harry!"</p><p>Harry ignored the gasps and whispering, just gave Ron a tired smile and walked up to the stool. He nodded politely to McGonagall before sitting down. She put the Sorting Hat on his head.</p><p>"Well, well, well... you're going to be <em>incredibly </em>hard to sort, Mr. Potter."</p><p>How! How could the Hat see past his Occlumency barriers!</p><p>"I am a magical item, Mr. Potter," the Hat chuckled in his mind. "Mr. Riddle was surprised I could get past his barriers as well, and he is the most powerful Occlumens I've ever met."</p><p>Harry didn't trust any object who could think for itself when he couldn't see its brains.</p><p>"Ah, that's a Slytherin mentality. I'm assuming you would like to go there?"</p><p><em>...no. The headmaster will expect me in Gryffindor, because that's where my parents were, and a hero can </em>only<em> come from Gryffindor.</em></p><p>"Humph. You're right about that. By the way, I'd like to warn you about him. He's planning something this year for you."</p><p>
  <em>I really don't like when people do that.</em>
</p><p>"You are very much a Slytherin. But if you insist on not going there... better be GRYFFINDOR!"</p><p>The last word was shouted to the Great Hall at whole, and Harry handed the Hat back to McGonagall to loud cheers. He nodded to her again and sat down with the Weasley twins.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell us-" began Fred.</p><p>"-you were <em>Harry Potter</em>?" George sputtered.</p><p>"I didn't know I was famous until Ron told me," Harry explained as 'Turpin, Lisa' was sorted into Ravenclaw.</p><p>"Weasley, Ronald!"</p><p>The nervous redhead walked up to stool and sat down. The Hat was barely on the boy's head for two seconds before it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"</p><p>Harry clapped warmly as a relieved Ron took off the Hat and walked over to the cheering table.</p><p>"Good job, Ronnikins," Fred grinned.</p><p>"Shut up," Ron complained, but he couldn't hold back a smile.</p><p>"Zabini, Blaise!" was the last first year to be sorted, and the Hat sent him to the snake House. Harry raised a brow when the boy sat with Draco, who greeted him eagerly.</p><p>Ron groaned good-naturedly. "Don't tell me we're making friends with <em>another</em> Slytherin?"</p><p>"Oh, hush, Ron, they're not bad," Harry snorted.</p><p>Silence fell, and Harry looked up to see that Dumbledore was standing, eyes twinkling.</p><p>"Welcome to Hogwarts," he said graciously. "There is a time for announcements, and this is not. I only say this: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!</p><p>"Thank you!"</p><p>He sat down to a few laughs, but Harry didn't pay attention to this; a whole bunch of food had appeared on the four tables. Instantly the Gryffindors began fighting over who would get food first. Harry sighed when he saw the Slytherins politely passing food to each other. He was sitting with barbarians when he could be sitting with royalty!</p><p>"Wishing you-"</p><p>"-were sitting with-"</p><p>"-the snakes, Harrikins?" the twins queried. Harry noticed that they also waited for the other Gryffindors to stop fighting over the food.</p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow at them. "Is it that obvious?" he drawled. The twins snickered. A moment later, the three of them were finally able to dish their own plates.</p><p>"Why do you want to sit with the <em>Slytherins?</em>" another Gryffindor said sneeringly, through a mouthful of potatoes. Were most Gryffindors this appallingly impolite?</p><p>"Because the Slytherins I met earlier were very polite and accepting, although they were astounded that I had no idea about my fame," Harry said mildly. "Ron was there; wasn't Draco polite?"</p><p>"Huh?" Ron swallowed down a bite of roll. "Yeah, he was. Anyway, Merlin was in Slytherin, the House can't be all that bad."</p><p>"It shouldn't matter what House a person is in," Harry said patiently. "Their House doesn't make them a good person. There are bad people in Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw, and there are good people in Slytherin. You can't judge them based on their House. Besides, the Hat thought I would do well in Slytherin; it decided on Gryffindor in the end, though."</p><p>Ron snorted. "Not surprised."</p><p>Harry's stance on Slytherins spread quickly around the Gryffindor table, and Harry hid a smirk. If the Boy-Who-Lived didn't have a problem with Slytherins, neither would the Gryffindors.</p><p>"You did that on purpose," Ron accused quietly.</p><p>"Did what on purpose?" Harry asked blankly. Ron laughed.</p><p>An hour later, the plates emptied, and Dumbledore stood.</p><p>"Now that we are all fed and watered, I have a few announcements.</p><p>"First years should note that the Forbidden Forest is off limits, and a few of our older students should know by now, too."</p><p>Harry and Ron snickered at the twins' suddenly <em>completely</em> innocent look.</p><p>"There are also several banned items, a complete list of which can be found in the caretaker's, Mr. Filch's, office."</p><p>Dumbledore paused, then said gravely, "It should also be noted that the third floor corridor on the left-hand side is completely off limits for those who do not wish to die a very painful death."</p><p>Harry stared at Dumbledore, hiding a frown. He couldn't tell a whole hoard of children that! If he'd worded that slightly differently, then they wouldn't be curious! A few people even <em>laughed!</em></p><p>Harry knew at once that this was Dumbledore's <em>plan</em> for him. Part of him wanted to investigate immediately, so as to know exactly <em>what</em> the old fool thought he could make him do, while another part of him, the Slytherin part, wanted to stay as far away as possible.</p><p>Oh, well, he supposed he could just ask the twins. The idiots would probably go looking <em>tonight.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning at breakfast, Harry saw several Gryffindors approach the Slytherins and publicly apologize. Not because they wanted to show they were willing to apologize, but because they were lazy and wanted to do it as soon as possible.</p><p>The Slytherins saw it as an act of good faith. They only accepted those who gave proper pureblood apologies, though.</p><p>That reminded Harry -- he needed to tell the half-blood and Muggleborn Gryffindors about pureblood traditions. He knew they would spread it, like they were doing with his "Slytherins are good people" mantra.</p><p>"Hello, Harry," Hermione said as she sat down with him and Ron.</p><p>Harry smiled at her. "Hello, Hermione. Welcome to the Gryffindor table."</p><p>Draco, Vincent, Gregory, and Zabini soon joined them. Seeing that Harry didn't have a problem with them sitting at the Gryffindor table, having immediately and warmly greeting them, they didn't kick up a fuss. This gave Neville the bravery to join them as well.</p><p>"I'm Harry," Harry said politely to Zabini. "Blaise Zabini, right?"</p><p>Zabini blinked. "Yes. Why are you treating Slytherins with respect?"</p><p>Ron snickered quietly. "Probably because he's a secret Slytherin," he whispered conspiratorially.</p><p>"I am not," Harry said indignantly, earning laughter from Hermione and Draco, two grunts from Vincent and Gregory, and a shy giggle from Neville.</p><p>"Right, sure, Harry," Draco snorted. "We'll pretend you're a true Gryffindor."</p><p>"The Hat put me in Gryffindor," Harry protested dramatically. "Of course I'm a true Gryffindor!"</p><p>More laughter.</p><p>"What are you all laughing at?" Fred asked as the twins joined them.</p><p>"Gred, Forge," Harry huffed. "They're accusing me of being a secret Slytherin!"</p><p>The twins smirked. "Gred," said George in a mock puzzled tone, "didn't little Harrikins manipulate -- excuse me, <em>persuade</em> -- the Gryffins yesterday that the little snakes were good people?"</p><p>"You would think little Harrikins wouldn't mind being a secret snake, Forge," Fred agreed innocently. Harry's friends laughed again.</p><p>Zabini looked faintly shocked. "You're the reason several Gryffindors apologized?"</p><p>Harry huffed again. "I don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>Fred and George cackled. "Sure you don't-"</p><p>"-little Harrikins!"</p><p>Professor McGonagall appeared at that moment, bearing several schedules. "Mr. Potter," she barked, "do you mind telling me why there are several students from other Houses sitting at the Gryffindor table?"</p><p>Harry smiled at her. "Oh, good morning, Professor. Is it against the rules for friends from other Houses to sit at the same table?"</p><p>McGonagall paused. "No..." she glanced at the Slytherins suspiciously.</p><p>"Professor," Percy piped up, "Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini have been perfectly polite."</p><p>"We don't have a problem with them sitting here," Oliver agreed.</p><p>Several Gryffindors echoed them, and McGonagall sighed, outnumbered. "Very well. Here are your schedules, Mr.s Weasley, Mr. Potter." She handed the three redheads and Harry their schedule. To Harry's amusement, she only gave the twins one schedule.</p><p>"Why-?" he began, raising a brow at their scroll.</p><p>Fred and George grinned. "She stopped trying to tell us apart after third year," he said.</p><p>"She ended up giving us only one of everything, even homework," George snickered.</p><p>Harry snorted as his friends laughed. "I'm not surprised. I almost can't tell you apart."</p><p>"How <em>can</em> you tell them apart?" Ron asked, already stuffing his mouth with eggs and bacon. "Even Mum has trouble."</p><p>"What?" Harry frowned. "But she's your <em>mother.</em>"</p><p>The twins scowled. "You, Bill, and Charlie are the only ones who have ever seen us as separate people," Fred said flatly.</p><p>"I can see you as separate people," Ron exclaimed. "I'm just blind."</p><p>"Well," Harry said, "to answer your question, Ron, I can tell the twins apart because their magic is different. Also, George has a freckle underneath his chin that Fred doesn't have." This earned several shocked looks. "What?"</p><p>"You can sense magic?" Draco breathed.</p><p>"Well, yes," Harry said slowly. "Can't everyone?"</p><p>Ron sputtered. "I <em>wish!</em>"</p><p>"No, not everyone can sense magic," Hermione said, awed. "From what I read, it's very rare, and only the most powerful witches and wizards can do it."</p><p>"Huh." Harry inwardly rolled his eyes. Well, he'd known he was powerful. Outwardly, he had a mask of surprise.</p><p>Draco shook his head. "You really don't know how powerful you are, do you?"</p><p>"Well, I didn't know I was a wizard until a month ago," Harry pointed out.</p><p>"<em>What?</em>" Zabini sputtered. Harry sighed irritably; he did not want to explain this <em>yet again.</em></p><p>----------</p><p>Classes were... utterly boring. And entirely too easy.</p><p>Harry was the first to turn his match into a needle in Transfiguration, and he astounded McGonagall with the intricate design of a lion on the <em>golden</em> needle. In Charms, they were only learning the <em>theory</em> of levitating objects. Harry could do that already! In Herbology, Harry and Neville were the top students, but this was only because Harry had spent so much time in Petunia's garden and knew how to treat plants. The Astronomy professor, Sinistra, was astounded and awed when he told her about the Hubble Telescope, and insisted he tell her more later. History of Magic was taught by a ghost who had obviously been teaching the same material to every class, and it was <em>extremely</em> outdated. Harry decided to self-study this stupid subject -- until he could get the teacher replaced through Draco's father.</p><p>Harry had been looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts, but was immediately discouraged by the stammering, idiotic, frightened Professor Quirrell. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone claimed was to ward off a vampire he'd angered. Never mind that there wasn't any garlic that Harry could see.</p><p>Well, that was <em>two</em> teachers he was going to get removed. And another class he was going to self-study in.</p><p>By the time the week ended, Harry had astounded all of his teachers with his understanding and magical abilities... except Professor Snape, the Head of Slytherin. He hadn't had a Potions class yet, but it was rumored that Snape had a soft spot for his Slytherins while hating all the other Houses.</p><p>Friday morning began, and this time, Harry and his friends joined Hermione at the Ravenclaw table. They were eagerly welcomed, and several older Ravenclaws starting quizzing Harry about Runes.</p><p>Harry laughed. "I love this subject like everyone else, but I have to go to class in a moment. Would you mind speaking to me on Saturdays?"</p><p>They all looked disappointed, but they left him alone.</p><p>"I hate to break it to you, Harry," Ron said amusedly, "but not everyone likes Runes."</p><p>"They sound fascinating, though!" Hermione said excitedly. "Please teach me, Harry!"</p><p>"My father will probably want me to learn as well," Draco sighed, but he looked as interested as Hermione.</p><p>Harry chuckled. "All right. And Draco, you should learn things because <em>you</em> want to, not because your father wants you to."</p><p>"What classes do we have today?" Ron asked.</p><p>"You have Double Potions with us this morning," Draco said dryly. "I should warn you, Professor Snape doesn't much like Gryffindors."</p><p>Neville blanched. "He doesn't like Hufflepuffs, either. I melted my cauldron, and he called me a bumbling, idiotic fool."</p><p>Hermione shuddered. "He doesn't much like Ravenclaws, either! He called me a know-it-all!"</p><p>"Would you like a tutor?" Harry asked Neville. "I can ask Professor Snape if he offers tutoring."</p><p>The four Slytherins choked.</p><p>"Uh, Harry, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Draco said nervously.</p><p>Blaise snorted. "Speak for yourself. I want to see Professor Snape's expression when the Golden Boy asks him to tutor one of his friends."</p><p>Harry raised a brow at them. "Does Professor Snape have a problem with me?"</p><p>"He didn't like your father," Draco admitted.</p><p>"That's an understatement," Blaise said dryly.</p><p>"Well, if your Head of House is any sort of decent, he won't blame me for whatever my father did to him," Harry said calmly.</p><p>The Slytherins exchanged looks.</p><p>Joy, another teacher Harry was going to have to replace. He'd been hoping to keep the Head of Slytherin in the school, given he was Slytherin's Heir.</p><p>Like they did every morning, the owls soared into the Great Hall. Harry's glamoured raven landed delicately on his shoulder and held out a letter.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Mr. Potter,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I would like to see you in my office at one o'clock. The password is 'Gummy Worms.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Headmaster Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore</em>
</p><p>Harry raised a brow. "Apparently, the headmaster wants to see me at one o'clock. Is he actually fond of Muggle sweets?"</p><p>"What?" Draco asked, startled.</p><p>"The letter mentions gummy worms," Harry drawled. The Slytherins instantly got what he meant -- why would it mention sweets except as a password? -- but Hermione, Neville, and Ron looked puzzled. "Why don't we go to the library after I've met him? Hermione can tutor Neville in Potions if Professor Snape doesn't have anyone to do that."</p><p>"I'd be glad to!" Hermione said brightly.</p><p>Harry turned the parchment over and began writing a reply to the Headmaster.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Professor Dumbledore,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will be glad to meet with you, if this meeting has to do with school. I don't want you to get arrested for meeting me for anything else.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Heir Potter</em>
</p><p>Harry smirked inwardly. He wasn't going to abandon pureblood traditions just because Dumbledore expected him to. If Dumbledore wanted his trust, he was going to have to bend on something.</p><p>Noctis swept off with the letter, dropping it on Dumbledore's plate and soaring off. Harry hid a laugh; his raven didn't like Dumbledore, either.</p><p>Harry, Ron, and their Slytherin friends headed down to the dungeons, where the Slytherin dormitories and the Potions' classroom were. They were joined by the other first-year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Harry hid a smirk when he saw Parkinson chattering excitedly with Bulstrode, Davis, Greengrass, Brown, and Padma Patil, and Nott discussing Quidditch with Finnigan and Thomas; his plan to get the Gryffindors and Slytherins to become friends was working.</p><p>Harry sat down in the middle of the classroom, and his friends sat down around him.</p><p>The door banged open a moment later, silencing the conversations. A tall, dark-haired man stalked into the room, casting glares at the Gryffindors. He sneered down at Harry over his crooked nose, and Harry raised a brow in return.</p><p>Like Flitwick, the first thing Snape did was take roll. He did not look up from the roll until he came to Harry's name.</p><p>"Ah yes," he said quietly, sending Harry a disgusted look. "Harry Potter. Our new -- <em>celebrity.</em>"</p><p>Ron bristled, and several of the Gryffindors gave muffled growls, but no one said anything.</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes but kept silent. He'd dealt with worse.</p><p>Snape finished the roll, then stood and glared darkly at all the students, coldness in his black eyes. He began to speak in a soft, deadly voice.</p><p>"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses.... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."</p><p><em>Well, maybe if you encouraged them to do better, they wouldn't be</em> <em>'dunderheads,'</em> Harry thought coldly.</p><p>"Potter!" Snape barked. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"</p><p>"The Draught of Living Death," Harry said calmly, "which is an incredibly powerful sleeping potion, sir."</p><p>Snape looked faintly startled, then said, "Correct.</p><p>"Now, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"</p><p>"The stomach of a goat, sir -- or apothecary stores," Harry added, earning laughs from the other students.</p><p>"One point from Gryffindor for cheek," Snape said sharply. "Again, correct. It seems you can read."</p><p>"Isn't that what books are for, sir?" Harry asked in a sincerely puzzled tone, earning even more laughter and snickers from Ron and Draco.</p><p>Snape ignored him. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"</p><p>"I love trick questions," Harry said happily. "They're the same plant, sir, also known as aconite."</p><p>More sniggers and giggles.</p><p>Snape growled irritably, silencing the Gryffindors. He was extremely annoyed that he couldn't find something to make fun of Harry about. "Yes, that's correct. Well? Why aren't you all writing that down?"</p><p>There was a scrambling to get out their notes.</p><p>Obviously, Snape hoped that Harry would be terrible at potion-making, because he swept past him many times, but Harry and Ron's potion was exactly the shade and consistency it was supposed to be. Scowling, he took several points off for Finnigan's and Thomas' potion, which had congealed and was smoking.</p><p>When Snape passed again, Harry concentrated, studying the man's magic.</p><p>It took all of his willpower not to laugh; it was almost as Dark as Harry's. Did Dumbledore know he was employing a powerful Dark wizard?</p><p>Maybe he <em>would</em> keep Snape at the school. But the man would have to change a few behaviors.</p><p>"Professor," Harry said quietly.</p><p>"What?" Snape snapped.</p><p>"Can I speak to you after class, sir? I have a few questions."</p><p>"I don't have time for your curiosity, Potter," Snape hissed. "Talk to someone else."</p><p>"Aren't teachers supposed to answer questions, sir? Isn't that part of their job?" Harry's voice was innocent and confused.</p><p>Snape gritted his teeth. "Fine! Stay after class!"</p><p>Draco cast Harry an apologetic look as Snape stalked over to Finnigan's and Thomas' cauldron again.</p><p>When class was over, Harry told Ron and his Slytherin friends to go on without him and slowly walked up to Snape's desk, timing it so he arrived when the last student had gone. Draco closed the door behind them when Harry cast him a look.</p><p>"What do you want, Potter?" Snape growled.</p><p>Harry's Gryffindor mask slid off, and he released his magic.</p><p>Snape choked, almost falling backward. "Wh-what-"</p><p>"I don't appreciate the way you treat your students, Professor," Harry said in a soft, icy voice. "If you want to remain a teacher here, you will change your attitude or I will have you removed."</p><p>"You... you don't have the authority to do that," Snape rasped, as Harry's magic squeezed him further.</p><p>"I do, actually," Harry said smoothly. "I am the heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin, according to the Blood Test I took at Gringotts. But I don't want anyone to know that, which is why I made friends with Draco."</p><p>Snape's eyes widened. "You would use Lucius Malfoy?"</p><p>"Well done, Professor!" Harry said mock sweetly, making the man shudder. "There are teachers here I do not approve of -- how are we supposed to learn from a ghost? -- and I want to <em>suggest</em> to Lord Malfoy that the school is in need of an full inspection. If you please me, you will stay; if you do not..."</p><p>Snape swallowed. "What... what do you want?"</p><p>It was much more respectful than the earlier query.</p><p>Harry gave him a deadly smile, and Snape blanched. "First, a few suggestions on how to improve your teaching.... Oh, and Neville needs a potions tutor...."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His Gryffindor mask was on the moment he left the classroom. He needed to keep it on for the meeting with Dumbledore; he wanted the man to think he was just like his parents. It wouldn't do for him to see how Dark Harry was, now would it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the outside, Harry had a nervous, curious, excited look on his face, while on the inside, he was smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After getting directions from Filch, who was astounded at Harry's politeness, he walked up to the Headmaster's office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to give the password to the gargoyle when it spoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heir?" it breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Er... what?" Harry asked in a puzzled tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are the Heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin?" the gargoyle repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry frowned. "Does Dumbledore know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He doesn't know that you know," the gargoyle responded, wrinkling his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't like the headmaster," Harry said dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hogwarts herself doesn't like him," the gargoyle said flatly. "He isn't supposed to be the headmaster, he ignores the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs and bullies the Slytherins, he's practically destroyed the Wards-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Harry exclaimed. "Can they be repaired?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You would have to find the Heirs of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw," the gargoyle answered. "Ask the eagle that guards the entrance to Ravenclaw tower."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded. He wanted to gain entrance to all the common rooms, anyway. "I have an appointment with the old man."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah," the gargoyle drawled. "Very well, spew the stupid candy password at me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry chuckled. "Gummy worms."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snorting, the gargoyle leaped aside, and a circular stairway moved up out of the floor. Harry climbed up and found a golden door at the top of the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in, Harry,” an old, grandfatherly voice said warmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry hid a grimace at the idiot’s use of his first name, but outwardly he had the same look of awe, worry, and excitement that he’d had earlier. He opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore’s office was very impressive. He had a pet phoenix, which was in it’s full glory, watching Harry with keen interest. He had several large shelves of books that </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked</span>
  </em>
  <span> impressive, but were actually boring (at least in Harry’s opinion). He had a few displays of odd wizarding tools, one of which was humming lightly. Harry could sense that the magic in the humming… thing… matched the magic surrounding his house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the magic belonging to the headmaster, who was perched on his desk, watching Harry with an admiring, but slightly wary, look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry Potter,” Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. “The school is abuzz with you, my boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, sir?” Harry said in a surprised tone. “I haven’t noticed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So modest,” Dumbledore chuckled. “Just like your dear mother. You have her eyes,” he added quietly, a sad smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew my parents, sir?” Harry asked, inwardly seething at the old man’s manipulation. So the man wanted Harry to trust him? Tough luck; he trusted no one except Noctis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did. I was always impressed by your father’s bravery and your mother’s intelligence,” Dumbledore said wistfully. “I, along with many of the wizarding world, were quite affectionate of them, and were very shocked and sad at their passing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stared at him with an awed, dazed expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, but I’m sure you don’t want to hear about those who are lost to you,” Dumbledore said, blinking as he pulled himself out of his thoughts. “Let’s get down to business, shall we? You must want to get back to your friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded shyly, taking the seat that Dumbledore offered. It was rather uncomfortable ⎯ not because the seat was hard, but because the magic soaked in it made it so the one sitting in it would trust the old man and relax. His magic was curling in disgust at the blatant compulsions laced into the chair. Harry was glad it had no effect on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore took a seat in front of him and held out a small, silver bowl of yellow candies. “Lemon drop?” he invited cheerfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you, sir,” Harry said politely. The lemon drops were soaked in Liquid Imperius, from what he could tell. It wouldn’t have the full power, but it would make a person more submissive to Dumbledore’s orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, pity,” Dumbledore sighed, setting it back down. “They are my favorite Muggle candies, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned back in his seat, eyeing Harry in an impressed, proud expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have been hearing many things about you from your teachers,” Dumbledore said lightly. “They have told me you are vastly intelligent, welcoming to all, and brave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry ducked his head, blushing. “I… I’m told that, sir. I don’t know if I’m all that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, and humble, too,” Dumbledore noted amusedly. “They have also told me you have friends in every House, including Slytherin. Not many people are willing to make friends with the snakes. I am surprised and pleased that you would accept them. Your mother did as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did?” Harry asked, eyes lighting up. “What about my father?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” Dumbledore grimaced. “Your father had a bit of a problem with the Slytherins. Like most people, he believed that all of them were evil and could not be trusted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ambition and cunning aren’t what make a person evil,” Harry said exasperatedly. “They make a valuable worker and ally. And how can kids be evil, sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore smiled. “A very mature view to take, my boy. Unfortunately, James did not see it that way. Lily, however, became friends with many of the Slytherins, including our own Professor Snape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Professor Snape?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Harry asked in surprise. “But ⎯ but if he were friends with my mother, why does he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate </span>
  </em>
  <span>me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> you?” Dumbledore repeated concernedly, but Harry could see triumph in the old man’s eyes. “I’m sure he doesn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, Harry. It is your father he hated. James… was not very pleasant to him at school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he was a Slytherin,” Dumbledore said simply. “And because James assumed that he was in love with Lily.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was jealous,” Harry deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite,” Dumbledore said dryly, eyes twinkling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s a stupid reason to bully people, sir,” Harry said firmly. “I believe in treating people with kindness. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It’s not our place to decide whether they need punishment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eerily similar to your mother’s mantra,” Dumbledore said softly. “I can see you will be a great wizard, Mr. Potter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry ducked his head again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now,” Dumbledore said quietly. “Do you have anything you wish to tell me? Any questions?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot,” Harry admitted, his tone exhausted and eager. “But I think most of them can be answered in books, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, an avid reader?” Dumbledore said warmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I love books, they’re just so full of answers,” Harry said happily. “Speaking of which, sir, my friends are supposed to be in the library right now-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, I’ve taken up enough of your time,” Dumbledore said brightly. “Go to your friends and enjoy an adventure that is not your own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry grinned at Dumbledore and left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he had shut the door, he gagged. Ugh, if he had to suck up to Dumbledore like that every year, he was going to have a heart attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimacing, he raced to the library.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did he want to talk about?” Hermione asked as soon as he arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He just wanted to know if I had any questions or anything I wanted to tell him,” Harry said with a sigh, sitting down between Draco and Ron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” said Ron with a frown. “Odd. He doesn’t do that for most students.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s my magical guardian,” Harry shrugged, wrinkling his nose. He pulled out his Potions essay. “And all his questions pertained to school, so he hasn’t done anything illegal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear he could have been in Slytherin,” Draco said irritably. “I’ve been asking Father for years to get the old fool out of the school-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <em>
    <span>why?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hermione said indignantly. “He’s the most respected wizard ever!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he defeated a Dark Lord,” Ron added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry almost dropped his book. “What? There are other Dark Lords than Voldemort?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone flinched. He ignored them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There have been several over the centuries,” Draco said promptly. “They’re supposedly inducted by Lady Magic every generation, same as Light Lords. They’re supposed to create a balance between Light and Dark magic, and give the same rights to Light and Dark creatures and wizards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron looked startled, and Hermione and Neville looked thoughtful. “I didn’t know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because only Dark families know that,” Blaise said flatly. “The previous Light Lord didn’t follow the rules and started attacking the Dark wizards and creatures, creating laws that restricted Dark magic and the rights of those on the Dark side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dumbledore?” Harry guessed quietly. The four Slytherins nodded solemnly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would he do that?” Hermione whispered in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know, don’t look at us,” Draco sniffed. Harry stifled a laugh; Draco was like a lovable version of Dudley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to know more about Dark Lords later,” Harry said quietly. “For now…” he paused. “Oh, I completely forgot. Professor Snape said he would tutor Neville.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Slytherins looked gobsmacked. Harry didn’t hide his laugh this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco, can I talk to you?” Harry asked quietly after a History of Magic class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco blinked at him sleepily, then shook himself. “Yeah, sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see you at the library,” Harry told his other friends. Hermione nodded and led Ron, Neville, and the other three Slytherins down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up?” Draco asked as they headed the other direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry pulled them into an abandoned classroom and shut the door, putting wards up so no one would get in, and so no one would </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can perform </span>
  <em>
    <span>wandless, wordless magic?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Draco sputtered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry paused. “Uh, yeah. Can’t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not everyone can perform wandless, wordless magic!” Draco said exasperatedly. “We don’t learn wordless magic until </span>
  <em>
    <span>sixth</span>
  </em>
  <span> year, and wandless magic? We have to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>special tutoring!</span>
  </em>
  <span> And not everyone’s magic can respond without a wand! B****y h***, Harry, you’re going to give me a heart attack!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry snorted and changed the subject. “There are a few teachers who aren’t fit to teach children.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco stopped ranting about Harry’s power and frowned. “...what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Binns puts </span>
  <em>
    <span>every class</span>
  </em>
  <span> to sleep, Draco,” Harry retorted. “And the lesson we had today, the demon twins had three days ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they’re in-” Draco began, and then his eyes widened. “He’s been giving the same lessons to different years?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded. “Professor Quirrell ⎯ well, I don’t really have to explain him. While it is valuable to learn from a man who has been attacked by Dark creatures, so we know exactly how to defend from them, I can’t understand a word he says. That, and garlic doesn’t ward off vampires.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco sniggered. “Yeah, I understand that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve also asked around, and there are other teachers that should be removed,” Harry continued. “Professor Trelawney, the Divination teacher, has never spoken a true prediction in her life, and she drinks </span>
  <em>
    <span>alcohol</span>
  </em>
  <span> in front of her students. Professor Burbage, while a half-blood, has never lived in the Muggle world, and the subject is outdated. Having a Muggleborn to teach the class would be better. Finally, Professor Kettleburn, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, is missing several limbs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to get my father to get rid of them,” Draco guessed. “He can’t get rid of them without proper reason, and an eleven-year-old’s opinion isn’t really enough reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is why I want you to have him conduct an inspection of certain subjects,” Harry said innocently. “With enough students’ complaints, they can’t say no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco smirked. “Yeah, you’re definitely a secret Slytherin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Harry said exasperatedly. Draco laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In accordance with the new Educational Decree, Hogwarts must be subjected to a teacher inspection every ten years,” Lucius Malfoy stated loudly. “During the next week, we will be investigating your professors. This will not disrupt the flow of learning. Any teacher who does not meet the standards of the Board of Education will be terminated. If there are any questions, please ask myself or Lady Abbot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah Abbot’s aunt smiled kindly. Harry new the children from Light families would be more willing to approach her than Lord Malfoy, who looked exactly like his son, but taller and more intimidating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder why they’re inspecting the teachers,” Hermione said thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blaise scoffed. “Really, Granger? Binns’ class isn’t exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>interesting.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And Defense is a joke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione blushed. “I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the only one who can stay awake during History,” Ron said, around a mouthful of toast. “But even </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> can’t understand Quirrell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Professor</span>
  </em>
  <span> Quirrell,” Hermione corrected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Mia,” Harry sighed, making Hermione’s cheeks turn lightly pink, “do we really need to call him that? It’s easier to call him ‘Quirrell’. I agree we should be respectful, but it’s not disrespectful to leave off ‘professor’ unless we’re talking directly to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Mia?’” Hermione questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you not like it?” Harry asked. “We call Ronald ‘Ron,’ Vincent ‘Vince,’ and Gregory ‘Greg.’ I though it would be cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione smiled shyly. “I like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco pouted. “What about me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is the great Draco Malfoy disappointed his friends haven’t given him a cute nickname?” Harry teased, surprised when Draco turned bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” he protested. Blaise rolled his yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what was that adorable pout for?” Harry drawled, making Draco turn even redder. When Draco said nothing, he said, “We’ll be late for Transfiguration. See you in Defense later, Dray.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason, Harry was pleased with the way Draco’s eyes lit up.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was something off about Quirrell.</p><p>Harry couldn't quite put his finger on it.</p><p>Sometimes, the stutter would disappear for two words, and those words would sound stronger and more confident. But it wasn't that noticeable except to those who were used to wearing a mask.</p><p>Other times, Quirrell's eyes would change from their usual black to dark red. It was so brief that Harry barely caught it.</p><p>And his magic...</p><p>Harry couldn't feel it.</p><p>Well, he <em>could,</em> but but the magic he sensed felt... fake.</p><p>After a few weeks of reading the books he'd gotten from Knocturn, he found a book that talked about creating a false magical signature. Harry had been unconsciously using it most of the time, making his magic appear powerful but Light. Apparently, Quirrell had also been using it, but his magic appeared to be weak and neutral.</p><p>And the thing about the spell... it was <em>Dark. </em>Very Dark.</p><p>It was rare that a Light wizard could perform Dark spells, or would, because the magic would feel <em>wrong</em> to them, and their own magic would resist it. And why would a Light wizard want to hide his magic in a school full of Light or neutral witches and wizards? Yes, several of the Slytherins and some of the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and even a few of the Gryffindors were Dark or borderline neutral, but a majority of the school was Light, and with Dumbledore in charge...</p><p>No, Harry doubted Quirrell was Light. He probably wasn't neutral either, even if neutrals could use Dark spells; unless Quirrell had astounding power, even more than Harry or Dumbledore, he wouldn't hide his magic if he were neutral.</p><p>So Quirrell was Dark.</p><p>It took all of Harry's willpower not to laugh.</p><p>The mask of a stuttering, weak fool was a good mask for a powerful Dark wizard. No one would suspect them to be anything but, well, a stuttering, weak fool.</p><p>So the question was... <em>what the Merlin was a powerful Dark wizard doing at Hogwarts?</em></p><p>It was the demon twins who answered that question.</p><p>Harry was in an abandoned classroom, practicing... questionable spells when there was a knock on the door. Harry froze.</p><p>"It's okay, Harrikins," came Fred's whisper.</p><p>"We won't tell anyone you're a Darkie," George promised.</p><p>Harry snorted. "Get in."</p><p>The twins entered and shut the door, looking worried, angry, and alarmed.</p><p>"What is it?" Harry demanded, putting his wand away.</p><p>"You know when Dumby said not to go to the third floor corridor?" Fred asked.</p><p>They'd abandoned their twin speak for the first time since Harry had met them.</p><p>"Yes," Harry said.</p><p>"Well," said George, "we found out why."</p><p>"He's got a Cerberus in there," Fred explained.</p><p>Harry's' eyes widened. Dumbledore had a <em>giant, three-headed dog</em> in a <em>school?</em></p><p>"And it's standing on a trapdoor," George added.</p><p>Dumbledore was hiding something, obviously powerful, underneath a trapdoor and a giant dog.</p><p>So Quirrell... was there for the object under the trapdoor.</p><p>"What else did you find out?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Well," Fred said slowly. The twins exchanged looks.</p><p>"Dumbledore wants you to go after it," George said quietly.</p><p>Harry narrowed his eyes. "Explain."</p><p>"Hagrid blatantly dropped a <em>Daily Prophet</em> in front of us at the end of the first week of school, with an article about how something was stolen from Gringotts on your birthday," Fred drawled.</p><p>"Everyone knows how loyal the half-giant is to Dumbledore," George continued. "And Hagrid said not to tell anyone, especially not 'little Harry,' because you've had enough happen to you."</p><p>"Hagrid isn't the most subtle," Fred snorted.</p><p>"Do you know what's underneath the trapdoor?" Harry questioned. Surely there had to be more than a dog. A Dark wizard would be able to figure out how to get past the mutt easily.</p><p>Fred and George snorted. "What do you take us for-"</p><p>"-amateur pranksters?"</p><p>"Never," Harry said dryly. "Well, never <em>again.</em>"</p><p>The twins snickered. "There's a bunch of traps and tests," Fred said.</p><p>"A bit too easy for anyone who would actually want to go after it."</p><p>"There's a big hole under the trapdoor-"</p><p>"-which ends with a pit of Devil's Snare."</p><p>"Then there's a tunnel that leads to a room full of flying keys-"</p><p>"-and brooms, so you can catch the right key to unlock the next door."</p><p>"Cue giant wizard's chess board!"</p><p>"Soon as you checkmate the white king, you have to defeat a troll."</p><p>"Then little Snapey left a bunch of little vials with a couple of poisons, a couple of potions, and mead."</p><p>"Because you have to find the right potion to get through the fire."</p><p>"In case we didn't mention the fire."</p><p>"It ends in an empty room."</p><p>"Presumably Dumby hasn't put the item down there yet."</p><p>Harry shook his head, snickering. "Now I am not surprised that many professors find you annoying while some find you hysterically amusing."</p><p>"What, us?" Fred said innocently.</p><p>"Annoying?" said George, putting a hand on his chest.</p><p>"Never," the two chorused.</p><p>Harry snorted again. Then he hesitated. "Why don't you have a problem with my being Dark?"</p><p>The twins' grins turned deadly, and they released their magic.</p><p>Harry smirked.</p><p>The twins were as Dark as he was!</p><p>-----------</p><p>"There's a Cerberus on the third floor corridor?" Draco exclaimed.</p><p>"Shh," Hermione hissed. "Harry, I hope you're not going to go <em>down</em> there."</p><p>"'course not, 'Mia," Harry assured her. "My savior complex only works when someone is in danger," he added mock dramatically. The Slytherins and Ron snickered, while Neville and Hermione giggled.</p><p>"Besides," Harry said in a much more serious tone, "I <em>do</em> have a survival instinct. A Cerberus is a very dangerous creature."</p><p>"Secret Slytherin," Blaise coughed.</p><p>"I am not!" Harry exclaimed. "How many times-"</p><p>"Shh!" Madam Pince said sharply, over Draco's, Vince's, Greg's, and Ron's sniggering.</p><p>Hermione pursed her lips amusedly. "Well, Harry's blatant Slytherin qualities aside-"</p><p>Harry threw up his hands in mock defeat.</p><p>"-the third floor corridor is off-limits, and if <em>any of you</em> go <em>anywhere near there,</em> I <em>will</em> tell Professor Snape."</p><p>Neville and Ron went white, and the four Slytherins winced. Snape being who he was-</p><p>"Hermione Granger," Harry said seriously, "you are, by far, the most terrifying witch I have ever met."</p><p>Hermione blushed.</p><p>----------</p><p>Harry stared around the Great Hall. If this was going to be his Halloween experience every time...</p><p>The Gryffindor table was louder than usual, and there was a giant werewolf statue in the middle of the table. The Hufflepuffs had a spider the size of a horse on their table. The Ravenclaws had a statue of Death. The Slytherins had a giant black snake. There were thousands of floating Jack-o-Lanterns and a flock of bats was currently attacking a batch of Ravenclaw fourth-years.</p><p>"What kind of snake is that?" Harry asked absently, heading towards the Hufflepuffs. Ron snatched his arm, his expression white.</p><p>"What's up, Ron?" Draco snickered, but he was gray, glancing at the werewolf every few seconds.</p><p>"S-s-s-spider," Ron squeaked.</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, sighing. "Let's sit with the Ravenclaws."</p><p>"Where's 'Mia?" Neville asked the Slytherins as they joined the Ravenclaw table. Everyone was used to the group of friends switching tables every day, so they were mostly ignored.</p><p>"Parkinson got to her," Draco said with a snort. "She's giving her a 'makeover.'"</p><p>They all cringed. Parkinson was particularly, ah, <em>firm</em> about her makeovers. Most of the girls in the school appreciated it. Some of them did not like to be treated like dolls, and some of them didn't like to wear makeup..</p><p>"She's missing a great meal," Ron said with a mouthful of mashed potatoes. Harry and Draco exchanged amused, slightly nauseated glances.</p><p>They'd barely enjoyed the meal for ten seconds when the door burst open and Professor Quirrell came rushing up to the staff table.</p><p>"Troll!" he shouted. "Troll! In the dungeons!"</p><p>And he fainted right in front of the table.</p><p>The four Slytherins went white as pandemonium erupted.</p><p>"I'm sure Snape will take the Slytherins somewhere safe," Harry assured them.</p><p>"What do you mean?" asked Ron, who was holding a terrified Neville.</p><p>"The Slytherin dormitories are in the dungeons," Draco said hoarsely.</p><p>Harry stood up and threw loud fireworks into the air. Silence fell.</p><p>"Your teachers," he said loudly, "will make sure that you won't be hurt. Listen to Dumbledore's instructions-"</p><p>"<em>Headmaster</em> Dumbledore-" several of the Ravenclaws corrected, earning laughs.</p><p>"Right, Headmaster Dumbledore," Harry amended, "and we'll be fine."</p><p>"Thank you, Harry," Dumbledore said with a small smile. "Follow your House heads and prefects and head to your dormitories. The Slytherins will be taken to the library."</p><p>The atmosphere more relaxed, Harry sent his friends to their respective Houses and went up to Professor McGonagall, who was busy herding several second year Gryffindors.</p><p>"Ma'am-"</p><p>"I'm quite busy, Mr. Potter, so if you'll just follow the other first years-"</p><p>"But-" Harry began, frowning.</p><p>"Go, Mr. Potter!" McGonagall said sharply.</p><p>Harry stared at her a moment before marching up to Percy.</p><p>"Yes, Harry, what is it?" Percy asked, faintly distracted as he pushed a few third year Gryffindors over to the rest of the lions.</p><p>"Hermione and Pansy Parkinson don't know about the troll, they weren't in the Great Hall," Harry said sharply.</p><p>Percy gave him an alarmed look, completely focused now. "Go tell Professor McGonagall!"</p><p>"I <em>tried,</em>" Harry growled.</p><p>"And she didn't listen?" Percy groaned. "Fine, show me where they are."</p><p>Harry led the redheaded prefect out of the Hall and up to the third-floor bathroom. He heard loud thumps coming closer and hissed angrily as a huge creature came into view.</p><p>"Where are they?" Percy asked, his face gray.</p><p>"The bathroom," said Harry darkly, watching as the troll disappeared into the bathroom.</p><p>Two girlish screams rose from the bathroom as the two darted towards it.</p><p>"<em>Immobulus!</em>" Harry snarled, pointing his wand at the troll. It froze mere inches from the girls, but Harry knew it wouldn't last long.</p><p>"'Mia," he barked. Hermione jumped. "Take Parkinson out of here!"</p><p>Shaking, Hermione grabbed the trembling Slytherin and dragged her out of the bathroom.</p><p>"Percy, not one word," Harry said irritably as the troll unfroze and spun on them.</p><p>"What-" Percy exclaimed.</p><p>"~<em>Praesidio!~</em>" Harry hissed.</p><p>The Parselmagic version of a Patronus shot from his wand and alighted between them and the troll. Percy gasped quietly as the six-foot-tall, smoky Basilisk snarled at the troll.</p><p>The troll fainted, eyes rolling up in its head and collapsing with a huge thud.</p><p>Harry quickly banished the Dark Guardian when he heard running footsteps approaching. Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape, and Quirrell rushed in, followed by Hermione and Parkinson, who both looked worried and pale.</p><p>McGonagall gasped when she saw the troll. "Mr. Potter, what did you do!"</p><p>"What you should have done," Harry said coldly. "I tried to tell you that Hermione -- <em>my friend</em> -- was in danger, but you didn't <em>listen.</em> So I told Percy, and he helped me get rid of the troll."</p><p>"He's right, Professor," Percy said when the four teachers turned to him.</p><p>"Mr. Potter," Snape said icily, making the woman freeze, "<em>what</em> did you say? Professor McGonagall <em>ignored</em> you?"</p><p>"Aren't you supposed to listen to your students when they're scared or upset, Professor?" Harry growled.</p><p>"My dear boy, she was doing her best," Dumbledore said gently. "She was watching several children, and-"</p><p>"It would have taken her two seconds to listen to me!" Harry snapped. "And if she had, an <em>eleven-year-old</em> wouldn't have had to go against a b****y troll!"</p><p>"Language!" Professor McGonagall chided, but she was pale.</p><p>"I think I'm justified in swearing," Harry said coldly.</p><p>"I am pleased you are all safe and that no one was harmed by the troll," Dumbledore interjected. "Now, why don't we all go to bed? Severus, Minerva, if you'll escort your students to their Houses-"</p><p>"Professor," Harry interrupted, "I think Parkinson is in shock."</p><p>Parkinson was still and very pale, staring at the troll.</p><p>"She's having a panic attack," Snape hissed, striding... actually, <em>limping</em> over to the girl and kneeling in front of her. "Pansy."</p><p>The girl jumped and stared at him.</p><p>"Breathe in," Snape instructed, his voice quiet and much more gentle. Parkinson took a deep breath. "Now out."</p><p>A whoosh of breath.</p><p>"In again... out... in... out..."</p><p>Parkinson sobbed. Snape glanced at Hermione, who looked like she wanted to hug the girl so badly, and nodded. Hermione pulled Parkinson into her arms and Parkinson began crying into her shoulder.</p><p>"Miss Granger, you will come with me to the hospital wing as well," Snape instructed. Hermione nodded rather shakily, and the three of them left.</p><p>Why was Snape limping?</p><p>"Professor," Harry said abruptly, "can Professor Quirrell escort me and Percy instead? I don't trust Professor McGonagall to keep us safe."</p><p>McGonagall flinched.</p><p>Dumbledore studied Harry's angry, stubborn expression, and said, "And you trust Professor Quirrell?"</p><p>"Yes," Harry said stiffly. More than he trusted McGonagall, anyway.</p><p>Quirrell looked startled. "M-M-Mr. P-Potter, sh-she would t-take b-better c-c-care of y-you th-than I w-would...."</p><p>"Professor Dumbledore wouldn't have picked you for the Defense position if you weren't capable of protecting children, sir," Harry said calmly. He ignored Percy's faint snort.</p><p>"All right, Quirinus, you can take them up to their dormitories," Dumbledore agreed. "Minerva, can I have a word?"</p><p>When they got to the dormitories, Harry said, "Percy, I have a question for Professor Quirrell. I'll be in a minute. Could you tell Ron that I'm fine?"</p><p>"He probably already knows," Percy grumbled, entering the common room without complaint.</p><p>"Y-yes, M-Mr. P-P-Potter?" Quirrell asked.</p><p>Harry whipped out his wand and all the portraits in the hall. Ignoring Quirrell's wary look, he said icily, "If one of your schemes to get past the trapdoor in the third corridor puts one of my friends in danger again I will make sure you will <em>never</em> get past the dog. Do you understand?"</p><p>Quirrell stared at him. His eyes were red now. Finally, in a quieter, stronger, colder voice, he said, "I thought your friends were joking when they said you were a secret Slytherin."</p><p>"They weren't, they're just not entirely sure how much of a Slytherin I actually am," Harry said stiffly. "You didn't answer my question."</p><p>"I will not put your friends in danger again," Quirrell said finally. "But in return... do you know how to get past the dog?"</p><p>"No," Harry said with a frown. After a pause, he said, "But Dumbledore has been attempting to manipulate me into going past the trapdoor, I don't know why. Most likely to protect the object against you. I don't know why, either, unless he suspects you are actually a Dark wizard." Quirrell's eyes widened. "I won't ask what you're doing or who you are, and frankly I don't care. If you don't hurt my friends, I'll help you gain whatever object you're after. We'll meet later to talk about the traps. There's an abandoned classroom-"</p><p>"I have a better place to meet," Quirrell interrupted. "One where no one will interrupt." He paused. "How did you know I was a Dark wizard?"</p><p>Harry smirked. "Ask me no questions and I shall tell you no lies." He unfroze the portraits and hid his wand swiftly, his Gryffindor mask back on. "Sir, when is the essay you set yesterday due? Ron says it's due in a week, but 'Mia said it's due in two days."</p><p>"M-M-Miss G-Granger is c-c-correct," Quirrell stammered, his eyes black again. "Is th-that all the q-questions you h-have, M-Mr. P-P-Potter?"</p><p>"Yes, sir, thank you," Harry grinned, turning back to the Fat Lady. "Quibbling Twigs.</p><p>"Ron owes me two Sickles!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next Saturday, Lucius Malfoy announced that they had fired Charity Burbage (Muggle Studies), Cuthbert Binns (History of Magic), Sybil Trelawney (Divination), and Silvanus Kettleburn (Care of Magical Creatures). They had hired Theodore "Ted" Tonks (Muggle Studies), Wilda Bagshot (History of Magic), River the Centaur (Divination), and Amanda Prewett (Care of Magical Creatures).</p><p>Ted was a well-respected Muggleborn who had a pureblood wife and a daughter who was a Metamorphagus. He was patient, good-humored, and polite. Dumbledore agreed to having him because he was Light.</p><p>Wilda was the granddaughter of Bathilda Bagshot. She was crazy in a good way, always causing laughter. She enjoyed wearing costumes for her lessons and acting out. All in all, she was <em>much</em> more interesting than Binns.</p><p>River was a Centaur, a half-human, half horse creature. His horse body was a Lipizzan, a gentle gray color, matching his hair. He was shy but sweet. His mate, Burnaiz, was a sorrel, with a fiery-red horse body and the same color hair. The two half-stallions shared classes, even though River was the official teacher.</p><p>Amanda was briefly married to Fabian Prewett, Ron's mother's late brother, and Susan Bones' aunt. She was kind and gentle, and knew a lot about magical creatures. The entire school loved her, even the first and second years, who didn't have her classes.</p><p>Harry was pleased with the Board's decisions. He'd be using them more often in the future. Perhaps in the form of other classes he thought should be taken....</p><p>December began, and Harry was suddenly surrounded by excitement and happiness. Decorations sprung up almost overnight, and one day he walked into the Great Hall to find fifty huge pine trees covered in fake snow and ornaments.</p><p>This was when he realized he hadn't gotten any Christmas presents for his friends.</p><p>Luckily, there was such a thing as owl-service. Harry set about ordering the best for his friends.</p><p>And as for Quirrell's request.... He would find an elegant snake charming flute and the words, <em>Music, the key to happiness.</em> Surely the man would know what he meant.</p><p>He also got a present for Snape, if only to see the man's reaction at finding out that the <em>Boy-Who-Lived</em> had gotten him a Christmas present.</p><p>---------</p><p>
  <em>Father,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry wants to know if these classes can be approved by the Board.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alchemy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dark Arts Theory (He says to present it as 'understanding the enemy.')</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Martial Arts (Muggle fighting. Harry made a good point; if we don't have access to our wands, we need another way to defend ourselves.)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pureblood Politics, Manners, and Traditions (Muggleborns need to know these things; they don't have access to them because the Ministry made them illegal.)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Magic Theory (Just a beginner's guide to magic. They can stop taking it after third year.)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dragon</em>
</p><p>--------</p><p>Harry woke up late on Christmas. He was so used to waking up early that this surprised him.</p><p>He felt a weight at the end of his bed and sat up, only to gape at the sheer amount of presents piled there. The Dursleys weren't stingy with their presents, but they certainly didn't put a lot of effort in them. It was a surprise if he'd gotten more than two presents each birthday and Christmas.</p><p>Slowly, carefully, reverently, he opened his presents.</p><p>He'd gotten-</p><p>A joke book from the demons: <em>How to Mess With Your Enemies</em></p><p>A book on Runes from 'Mia: <em>Rare and Interesting Runes for Your Inner Ravenclaw</em></p><p>A book on Dark creatures from Draco: <em>Dangerous Creatures and Animals</em></p><p>A book on Quidditch from Ron: <em>Strategies for the Biggest Die-Hard Quidditch Fans</em></p><p>Rare Potions ingredients from Blaise</p><p>A Venus Fly Trap the size of a warthog from Neville</p><p>A book on chess from Vince and Greg: <em>Sneaky Strategies for Your Chess Nerd</em></p><p>A silver snake charm bracelet from Quirrell that would block a Legilimens</p><p>A golden sweater with a lion on it and fudge from Mrs. Weasley (which Harry checked for spells before wearing the sweater and eating the rather delicious fudge)</p><p>Rather elegant pale green dress robes and mask that brought out Harry's eyes from Pansy, who had become close friends with 'Mia and Harry after the troll incident</p><p>A study and homework planner from Percy</p><p>A miniature chocolate broom from Oliver Wood</p><p>And an Invisibility Cloak with a letter stating it belonged to his father. The note was soaked in Dumbledore's magic.</p><p>Harry grinned. Not a bad turnout. The only presents he wasn't going to use was the planner and maybe the joke book. Maybe he'd give it to Snape for his birthday!</p><p>Imagining the expression of revulsion and horror on the Potion Master's face sent Harry into hysterics that woke the rest of the common room.</p><p>"Wha-?" Ron mumbled.</p><p>"Sorry," Harry apologized, still cackling. "I just imagined giving Fred and George's present to Snape."</p><p>"What'd the demons get you?" Seamus Finnigan asked sleepily, while Dean looked half horrified, half amused.</p><p>Harry held up the book, and the three boys were suddenly awake, having matching expressions of horror and glee.</p><p>"Is it bad that I want you to do that?" Ron asked dryly as he began opening his own gifts. Harry snickered. "You must be rubbing off on me."</p><p>"Hey, it's not my fault you lived with pranksters extraordinaire for your entire life," Harry said mock indignantly, making Seamus and Dean burst out laughing. "You've only known me for three months. I'm not responsible for your newfound mischief."</p><p>"Did someone say-"</p><p>"-'mischief?'"</p><p>Ron, Seamus, and Dean swore loudly as the twins suddenly appeared, smirking.</p><p>"I did," Harry said abruptly. "Would you be terribly insulted if I gifted this to Professor Snape?" He held up the joke book.</p><p>Fred and George collapsed, roaring with laughter.</p><p>"I will take that as a no," Harry grinned, as the other three boys joined in.</p><p>"What's all this noise?" Percy demanded as he appeared with Oliver, one of his mother's homemade sweaters over his shoulder.</p><p>"You don't want to know," Harry said dryly. "Does Mrs. Weasley make sweaters for all her son's friends?" he asked, seeing that Oliver also had a sweater, a bronze sweater with a Quaffle on it.</p><p>"No," Percy said, the tips of his ears turning red and Oliver blushing darkly. "Erm... she makes them for Oliver, and apparently you, even though you're not dating Ron-"</p><p>"What!" the twins exclaimed, leaping to their feet.</p><p>Percy cursed.</p><p>"You were going to have to tell them sooner or later, Perce," Oliver said gently, taking his hand. "We're dating," he announced.</p><p>Fred and George exchanged grins. "Is that why you never have any fun with us, Perce?" Fred asked innocently.</p><p>"You're too gay to break the rules?" George finished sweetly. The two dodged the Stinging Hex Percy shot at them.</p><p>"So the wizarding world accepts gay couples?" Harry asked with great interest.</p><p>Percy blinked, and Oliver raised a brow. "Yes, why?"</p><p>"My Muggle relatives were not really pleased when they found out a liked boys instead of girls," Harry drawled. <em>Luckily they were too terrified of me to say anything about it.</em></p><p>Seamus looked surprised, and Dean winced in sympathy. "Muggles are homophobic?"</p><p>"Not all of them," Harry shrugged. "Just the idiots who think being gay is wrong and evil."</p><p>"<em>Evil?</em>" Percy exclaimed, horrified. Harry began explaining the Muggle's views on homosexuality.</p><p>Step one of showing the wizards that Muggles shouldn't be told about their world complete....</p><p>"Harry!" Ron suddenly yelped.</p><p>Harry realized Ron had opened the present from him, and he was staring at a solid gold wizarding chess set, one side green and the other red.</p><p>"You... what... why?" Ron rasped.</p><p>"Don't those cost, like, a million Galleons?" Dean asked, as the room stared at the set in shock.</p><p>"What? No," Harry disagreed. "Just five hundred."</p><p>"Five hundred Galleons?" Percy choked.</p><p>"No, 500,000," Harry said blankly. "What?" he asked when they all stared at him. "Doesn't everyone-"</p><p>"No, not everyone is a freaking billionare!" Ron said hoarsely. "Harry -- this -- too much!"</p><p>"Am I not allowed to spoil the first person to be nice to me, to treat me like a person?" Harry asked flatly. He ignored the shocked, pitying looks.</p><p>Ron's eyes were slightly misty. "Thanks, Harry," he said quietly.</p><p>On the way down to the Great Hall, Harry, Oliver, and the Weasleys wearing their sweaters, Harry said quietly to the twins, "You're going to tease Percy about Oliver, aren't you."</p><p>"Us? Never," they whispered back, smirking. Harry grinned.</p><p>"What are you all grinning about?" Draco asked when they sat at the Slytherin table. Hermione and Neville were already sitting down, Neville wearing a black-and-yellow striped sweater with a bee wearing a Santa hat and Hermione wearing a pretty blue sweater with a golden eagle. Judging by Pansy's bright pink hair, she had enjoyed the Muggle hair dye kit Harry had gotten her.</p><p>"The twins found out that Percy is dating Oliver Wood," Harry said with a sigh. Hermione looked startled. "Oh, that, and I decided to send Snape a prank gift for his birthday."</p><p>The Slytherins stared at him as if he'd suddenly declared he wanted to eat Hippogriff poop.</p><p>Ron sniggered. "If you think that's insane, you haven't seen what he wants to give him."</p><p>"I'm not insane," Harry said dramatically. "I just want to give Snape a bit of humor."</p><p>"A bit?" Draco squeaked. Pansy's eyes widened.</p><p>"What, exactly, do you want to give him, and how long should I prepare to hide in my dormitory?" Blaise asked cautiously.</p><p>Harry smirked and showed them the joke book. Draco fell off the bench, and Harry caught him.</p><p>"It was nice knowing you," Vince said gravely. He looked puzzled when Neville and Hermione burst into quiet giggles and Ron snorted loudly.</p><p>"Do you really think I would <em>write my name</em> on the packaging?" Harry said indignantly. "I'm not stupid, just-"</p><p>"-insane," Ron finished between cackles.</p><p>"Snape will find out," Pansy said hoarsely. "He knows <em>all.</em>"</p><p>"'He sees all,'" Hermione breathed, and she and Harry burst out laughing.</p><p>"Um... what?" Blaise frowned.</p><p>"It's a... a Muggle book," Harry said breathlessly. "About elves and men and dwarves and hobbits-"</p><p>"What are hobbits?" Pansy asked, looking at Harry as if he were insane.</p><p>"Never mind," Harry gasped. "Anyway... did you all... enjoy your... presents?"</p><p>Draco lit up. "How did you know I loved artsy chocolate?"</p><p>"What'd he get you?" Blaise asked interestedly. "Thanks for the fancy daggers, by the way."</p><p>"He got me a huge dragon made of Honeydukes' best chocolate!"</p><p>"You like dragons and chocolate, and have a sweet tooth," Harry shrugged.</p><p>Neville loved his magical flower that changed colors; Hermione was excited to read the book on Arithmancy; Vince and Greg enjoyed their assorted desserts. They were discussing their presents when Snape marched up them, looking annoyed and grateful at the same time.</p><p>"Potter," he said flatly. The Slytherins exchanged alarmed looks. "If you ever send anything like that to me ever again I will give you detentions for a year."</p><p>Harry gazed at him blankly. "I have no idea what you're talking about, sir."</p><p>"Oh, so the <em>Batman</em> movie doesn't ring a bell?" Snape drawled.</p><p>"Can't say that it does," Harry said calmly over Hermione's giggles.</p><p>Snape glared at him. "Then act like the true Slytherin you are and stop sending me prank gifts! I preferred the box of rare potions ingredients! And fifty points from Gryffindor!" He stomped off.</p><p>"See, even <em>Snape</em> says you're a secret Slytherin!" Draco exclaimed.</p><p>"What's... <em>Batman?</em>" Pansy asked cautiously, almost looking frightened.</p><p>Harry smirked. "<em>Well...</em>"</p><p>When he finished explaining, Draco shook his head. "You're insane, Harry Potter."</p><p>"Well <em>that</em> goes without saying," Ron pointed out, and Harry's friends burst out laughing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Harry!"</p><p>Harry looked up as Neville came running up to him, an alarmed look on his face. "You won't <em>believe</em> what I just heard!"</p><p>"What?" Hermione asked concernedly.</p><p>"I overheard Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall talking-"</p><p>Inwardly, Harry groaned. Dumbledore and his manipulations! It was smart using Neville, who was the most innocent and loving of his friends.</p><p>He listened with a frown as Neville explained about a powerful Stone that Dumbledore was keeping underneath the school, a Stone that would would make the maker immortal and rich.</p><p>"-and I think <em>Snape's</em> stealing it <em>tonight!</em>"</p><p>Snape?! What the b****y h*** was Dumbledore playing at?</p><p>Ah... of course. Harry wasn't supposed to trust Dark wizards, and he'd become "too close" to the professor, based on the prank gift.</p><p>"How do you know!" Draco sputtered. He looked hurt; the Potions Professor was his godfather.</p><p>"Snape interrupted their conversation and Dumbledore looked really suspicious, and then Snape gave him an owl that had a letter from the Ministry telling him there was an emergency-"</p><p>"Dumbledore's gone?" Harry asked, rubbing his face. This had to happen <em>today.</em> The last day of Christmas break. Why did everything happen to him?</p><p>Neville nodded anxiously. "Harry, we have to protect the Stone!"</p><p>Of course. B****y Hufflepuffs.</p><p>Sighing, Harry turned to Hermione, who looked thoughtful. Groaning, Harry said, "All right, we're doing Gryffindor s***. You five can give us alibies," he added, seeing the annoyed looks on the Slytherins' faces. "Ron, Neville, 'Mia and I will be going down to the trapdoor."</p><p>"Good luck," Draco said dryly. "If you get in trouble, that's more points to us."</p><p>"Trouble?" Fred and George had appeared out of nowhere, as usual. "What are we doing?"</p><p>Ron rolled his eyes. "Long story short, we're protecting a powerful artifact from an evil wizard."</p><p>"Does we have the permissions to pranks peoples?" Fred asked Harry hopefully, earning snickers from the Slytherins and Ron and giggles from 'Mia and Nev.</p><p>"I can't say no to those faces," Harry said with a grin. The twins smirked.</p><p>---------</p><p>"Can anyone sing?" Harry asked.</p><p>Neville blushed and said shyly, "Um, sorta?"</p><p>"I sound like a dying cow, why?" Ron said. Hermione giggled.</p><p>"To get past the Cerberus, we have to sing it to sleep," Harry explained. "Nev, you up to it?"</p><p>"S-sure."</p><p>"Nothing like a giant, three-headed dog-"</p><p>"-to soothe your stage fright!"</p><p>"I'd like to see you two try to sing instead," Ron scoffed. "You sound like banshees with falsettos."</p><p>"But banshees already have high-pitched screams," Hermione said in a puzzled tone over Neville's giggles and Harry's cackles.</p><p>"Exactly," Ron said in a haunted voice. "Don't ask."</p><p>Fred and George grinned, not embarrassed at all.</p><p>"Ready, Nev?" Harry asked. Neville gulped, all amusement disappearing, and nodded. Harry pushed open the door.</p><p>And soft harp music floated out to them. As well as heavy snores from the three dog heads.</p><p>"Snape's already been here," Hermione breathed.</p><p>"Oh, thank Merlin," Neville moaned quietly.</p><p>"Help me move his paw," Harry hissed to the twins. He and the the two older redheads shoved the giant paw off of the trapdoor and opened it. "Hermione and I will go first. Idiots, protect Ron and Nev."</p><p>The twins saluted.</p><p>Harry and Hermione jumped into the hole, landing on top of a spongey plant. Harry yanked out his wand. "'Mia!" he hissed. "Devil's Snare!"</p><p>Hermione yelped, and the two of them set the plant on fire. It stopped wrapping around them and pulled away.</p><p>"You can jump now!" Harry called up to them. Hermione and he moved out of the way as Neville and Ron appeared first, followed by the demons.</p><p>"We were lucky you noticed that it was Devil's Snare so quickly," Hermione remarked as as the six of them walked down the hall, heading towards the next room.</p><p>"I had to vigilant when I was younger or my cousin would beat me up," Harry shrugged. The twins scowled protectively.</p><p>"What's that noise?" Neville asked curiously.</p><p>"It sounds like wings," Ron mused.</p><p>"Want to check it out, Gred, Forge?" Harry asked.</p><p>The twins suddenly disappeared, making Ron, Neville, and Hermione jump. They reappeared in the same manner, earning startled yelps.</p><p>"Are you trying to give us heart attacks?" Ron hissed at them.</p><p>"It's a room full of flying keys," Fred said, smirking.</p><p>"There's also a couple of brooms," George added.</p><p>"The door's locked," Fred finished.</p><p>Harry sighed. "All right, who's good at Seeking?"</p><p>"Beaters," said the twins, who were on the Gryffindor team.</p><p>"I'm only fairly good at Keeping," Ron winced.</p><p>"Don't let me anywhere near a broom," Neville said vehemently. Remembering the botched flying lesson, Harry cringed in agreement.</p><p>Hermione bit her lip. "Harry, you were the best on a broom in that lesson. You could try it."</p><p>"All right," Harry said. "What key am I looking for?" he asked as they entered the room.</p><p>Ron studied the door on the other end of the chamber. "Small, probably old fashioned, and since it's already been caught once it will look a bit battered."</p><p>Harry scanned the little flying keys and grinned. "There! The blue one!" He snatched up a broom and zoomed upward.</p><p>He caught it in two seconds and joined the others on the ground. "What?" he said, seeing their shocked looks.</p><p>"That... you..." Ron squeaked.</p><p>"You're joining the team next year," Fred and George chorused.</p><p>"Our current seeker sucks," George said snarkily.</p><p>Harry chuckled. "All right, I owe you a favor or two anyway." He walked over to the door and unlocked it.</p><p>
  <em>Ron's going to be extremely happy with the next room.</em>
</p><p>The huge chamber suddenly lit up, revealing a life-size wizarding chess set. Everyone gasped, and Neville groaned. He was terrible at chess.</p><p>"Ron, you're up," Harry ordered, and Ron's eyes lit up.</p><p>---------</p><p>Harry wanted to make sure that he was the only one who went forward, and Ron was a good strategist, but he usually had to sacrifice at least one of the higher pieces. Luckily, he was forced to let himself and Neville get hit. Harry insisted that the demons stay behind with their brother and the little Hufflepuff, while he went on with 'Mia.</p><p>Luckily, the two of them did not have to fight a fully-grown troll, as Quirrell had already knocked the thing out. They quickly went on to Snape's challenge.</p><p>'Mia lit up when she saw the riddle and immediately went about deciphering it while Harry studied the vials with his magic. He couldn't sense the mead or the real potions, but he could sense the poisons, given that they were Dark. He just wanted to make sure 'Mia didn't get the riddle wrong and poison them.</p><p>"I'm getting you a book of riddles for your birthday," Harry smirked when Hermione finally looked up, eyes shining. She blushed. "So what's the answer?"</p><p>"This one-" she pointed at the littlest bottle "-will send us ahead through the black flames."</p><p>"That's barely enough for one person," Harry frowned.</p><p>'Mia sighed. "We all knew you would go on alone, anyway."</p><p>Harry stared at her.</p><p>"You're friends with Professor Snape," 'Mia explained, smiling. "You want to persuade him not to take the Stone."</p><p>"Don't tell the Slytherins that, they'll have heart attacks," Harry warned, grinning sheepishly.</p><p>Hermione laughed. "One day I hope to be as kind as you are, Harry." She hugged him. "I'll go back to the others. Good luck." She picked up a fat purple vial and downed it, then shuddered. "That's cold!" She smiled worriedly at Harry once more before rushing back through the purple flames.</p><p>Harry's mask was off the instant she was gone, showing his irritation, anger, and tiredness. He picked up the small vial and sniffed it, then swallowed the little mouthful. He cringed as a shiver of ice went down his spine, and he marched forward through the flames.</p><p>This chamber was about half the size of the chess chamber, and it contained only an intricately-designed mirror, as well as Quirrell.</p><p>Who was no longer hiding his magical signature.</p><p>And he had <em>two.</em></p><p>Harry knew that the one belonging to Quirrell was the less powerful, less Dark magic. So who had the Dark magic that was even more powerful than Harry's?</p><p>"Mr. Potter," Quirrell said in surprise when he saw him. "What are you doing down here?"</p><p>"I am <em>supposed</em> to be stopping you, according to Dumbledore's stupid manipulations," Harry sneered, "but I have no interest in doing that. Why do you have two magical signatures?"</p><p>Quirrell froze.</p><p>"<em>You can... sense... magic?</em>"</p><p>A tired, high, cold voice spoke. It seemed to be coming from Quirrell's turban.</p><p>Harry frowned.</p><p>A half-dead person with incredibly powerful Dark magic....</p><p>"Hello, Voldemort," Harry drawled. Quirrell flinched, and the Dark Lord laughed.</p><p>"<em>So... clever. You are not... frightened of me... or angry?</em>"</p><p>"I'm curious and interested, not frightened, and why would I be angry?" Harry questioned. "If it's about my parents, I can't really grieve people I never knew. Besides, I'm pretty sure they would have been furious at me going Dark."</p><p>Voldemort snorted. "<em>The... Boy-Who-Lived... Dark?</em>"</p><p>In answer, Harry released his own magic, and Quirrell inhaled sharply, eyes wide. Voldemort cackled.</p><p>"<em>Welcome... to the Dark... Harry Potter.</em>"</p><p>"Thanks," Harry said dryly. "I have several questions, and a proposition."</p><p>"<em>What... do you want?</em>"</p><p>"We have a common enemy," Harry said angrily. "Dumbledore sent me to stupid Muggles and has been trying to manipulate me all year, and I don't bow to anyone. From what I've heard from Dray, Dumbledore is your biggest obstacle stopping you from taking over the Ministry. I want to help you take him down, but I don't want to be a Death Eater."</p><p>"<em>How... can a mere boy... powerful though you are... take down a wizard... as great as... Dumbledore?</em>" Voldemort asked curiously.</p><p>"From the inside," Harry said coolly. "The old man trusts me. He believes I am a brave, modest, humble, kind, accepting wizard, albeit slightly mischievous."</p><p>Voldemort snickered. "<em>You... sent Severus... the Batman... movie?</em>"</p><p>Harry smirked, and Quirrell snorted. "You were not faking the mischief, were you?"</p><p>"Not really," Harry shrugged. "I did not send it to Snape for a laugh. I sent it to him so he would trust me. He already knew I was Dark and terrifying, so I showed him that I could also be normal. Ish."</p><p>The Dark Lord chuckled. "<em>I... of all people... understand that. In return... for allowing... this alliance... will you remove... the Stone... for me?</em>"</p><p>"You can't get it out?" Harry asked, hiding his amusement.</p><p>"<em>Quirrell... cannot... remove it,</em>" Voldemort corrected.</p><p>Harry walked up to the mirror, idly deciphering the words on the arch around it: <em>I show not your face but your heart's desire.</em></p><p>At first, all he could see was his reflection. After a moment, the arch swirled with darkness.</p><p>"I see nothing," Harry frowned. "Why is it covered in darkness?"</p><p>Voldemort gave a slight gasp. "<em>You... only see... darkness?</em>"</p><p>"Yes... why?"</p><p>Before Voldemort could answer, Harry's magic flared in discomfort. He yelped, clamping his magic back again.</p><p>Well... his magic had never been so <em>sentient</em> before.</p><p>He glanced at the mirror again, and a lump appeared in his pocket. He pulled out a roughly-cut red ruby.</p><p>"...this is fake," Harry said with a sigh. "I sense no magical signature from it, except Dumbledore's."</p><p>"<em>It was... a trap!</em>" Voldemort snarled.</p><p>"Take the fake Stone anyway," Harry suggested, handing it to Quirrell. "Then knock me out. Dumbledore will believe you fell for the fake Stone. Professor Quirrell can find you a different solution."</p><p>"<em>I already... have one... in mind,</em>" Voldemort grumbled. "<em>It will be... very painful... but any other... ritual... would take... too long. Quirrell... will send you... a letter... regarding our... next meeting.</em>"</p><p>"All right," Harry shrugged. "You'd better Stun me while I'm standing."</p><p>Quirrell pulled out his wand, and everything went dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry woke up in the hospital wing with a familiar bearded face staring down at him in worry.</p><p>"Good morning, Harry, my boy," Dumbledore said gently. "Or afternoon, rather."</p><p>"Where's the Stone?" Harry demanded.</p><p>"I'm afraid it's missing, my boy," Dumbledore said quietly.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Harry said quickly. "I tried to stop Quirrell-"</p><p>"Quirrell?"</p><p>"Yeah, it was Quirrell down there, not Snape," Harry said breathlessly, leaning his head back. "I remember staring at Quirrell and he cast a Stunner at me."</p><p>"My dear boy, I did not expect you to defeat a powerful wizard, especially one of Voldemort's followers," Dumbledore assured him.</p><p>
  <em>Liar.</em>
</p><p>"Quirrell was following <em>Voldemort?</em>" Harry sputtered in alarm. "So if he comes back, it's my fault!"</p><p>"It is not," Dumbledore said firmly. "You are too young, child. A full-grown wizard would cower before him!" Dumbledore shook his head, looking tired and old.</p><p>"Are my friends okay?" Harry asked quietly.</p><p>"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom are fully recovered," Dumbledore promised. "I cannot help but notice that Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, Mr. Zabini, and Miss Parkinson did not follow you below the trapdoor."</p><p>"I told them to cover for us," Harry explained. "They're really good at that sort of thing. I guess it backfired."</p><p>"Indeed," Dumbledore said amusedly.</p><p>"They really wanted to come with us, to protect us and help us," Harry sighed, "but it's easier for me to take care of a smaller group. And I didn't want anything to happen to them."</p><p>"You have very loyal friends," Dumbledore said, a slight smile on his face. "Speaking of which, I believe several of them would like to visit." He nodded at the door, and Harry turned to see Draco pleading with Madam Pomfrey to let them in. With him was Blaise, Pansy, Hermione, and the twins.</p><p>"Madam Pomfrey," Harry called. She turned to him, and he gave her a charming smile. "I feel fine. I promise to stay in bed and not do anything strenuous. <em>Please</em> let them in?"</p><p>Pomfrey softened slightly and said, "Very well, but only for ten minutes!"</p><p>"Yes, Ma'am," Draco said charmingly, and they quickly entered.</p><p>"I'll leave you be," Dumbledore said, winking at Harry.</p><p>"Harry!" Draco said, taking a seat on his bed and grabbing his hand. "I'm going to murder you, you b****y idiot!" His expression was furious and anxious.</p><p>"I'm fine, Dray," Harry said gently, squeezing Draco's hand. He ignored Blaise's, Pansy's, and the twins' smirks. "It was just a Stunner."</p><p>"You faced off the b****y <em>Dark Lord!</em>" Draco hissed under his breath, eyes flashing.</p><p>"Where did you hear that?" Harry frowned.</p><p>The twins set up wards so that Madam Pomfrey couldn't hear. "Dumbledore," Fred said dryly.</p><p>"Stupid old man," Harry grumbled. Hermione raised a brow.</p><p>"Explain," Blaise said sharply. Harry knew he was talking about the fact that Harry was still alive.</p><p>"We have an alliance," Harry said calmly.</p><p>The Slytherins stared at him. "You have an alliance... with the Dark Lord," Pansy said carefully.</p><p>"You're definitely insane-" Fred began.</p><p>"-little brother," George finished, but they were grinning.</p><p>"'Little brother?'" Harry questioned. Was that <em>fondness</em> he felt for the demons?</p><p>"You protected Ron," Fred explained.</p><p>"We trust you and care about you," George agreed.</p><p>"We're loyal to you."</p><p>Hermione and Pansy exchanged alarmed and amused expressions. Blaise's eyes were wide.</p><p>Draco rubbed his face with the hand that wasn't holding Harry's. "You have the b****y demons as Dark servants," he grumbled.</p><p>"Brothers, not servants," Harry retorted. The twins smiled. "None of you have a problem with me being Voldemort's ally?"</p><p>Everyone but the twins flinched. Harry squeezed Draco's hand again.</p><p>"Honestly, Harry?" Hermione said with a sigh. "We're not surprised."</p><p>"Secret Slytherin," Blaise said with a snort.</p><p>Harry waved his hand dismissively.</p><p>"We'd like to join you, too," Draco said quietly. Blaise, Pansy, and Hermione nodded.</p><p>Harry's magic suddenly flared with happiness, and he blinked. What was wrong with it?</p><p>"Thanks," Harry said. "What about Ron, Nev, Vince, and Greg?"</p><p>"Oh, Vince and Greg will definitely want to join," Blaise said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"Ron and Nev will do anything for you," Hermione said with a slight smile. "Because you are loyal to them."</p><p>Harry smiled back. "Did I miss any homework?"</p><p>"Most of the teachers said you didn't have to," Hermione said dryly, "but Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape have a big pile waiting for you."</p><p>Groaning, Harry pulled the pillow out from under his head and put it over his face. His friends laughed.</p><p>"That reminds me," Harry said in a muffled tone, "I need to to talk to Snape."</p><p>"You just woke up and you want to talk to Snape?" Draco demanded. "Should I be jealous?"</p><p>More laughter.</p><p>"I said need, not want," Harry drawled, and he heard someone fall to the floor, roaring with laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Introducing the stupidest adult wizard on the planet.<br/>Give a warm round of applause for Gilderoy Lockhart!<br/>...who will last about three weeks before Lucy exposes him.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Owing to the fact that we no longer have a Defense professor," Dumbledore said calmly, "I would like to introduce Gilderoy Lockhart, who will be teaching for the rest of the year."</p><p>Harry was startled when Draco and Blaise groaned while there was a very warm welcome for Lockhart. Hermione gave Lockhart a dreamy look, but Pansy just rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I'm missing something," he said to Ron. "Who is Lockhart?"</p><p>Ron snorted. "I forgot you grew up with Muggles."</p><p>"He <em>supposedly</em> defeated several Dark creatures and 'evil' wizards," Draco drawled.</p><p>"I've read all his books, but only because mother was impressed by the idiot," Blaise grumbled. "Several of them overlap in time, and there are so many inaccuracies. For example, there is no cure for werewolves to date except for the Wolfsbane potion, which doesn't really 'cure' werewolves but starts slowly killing them."</p><p>"Also," Pansy added, "vampires can't turn into bats, wolves, or snakes unless it's their Animagus form."</p><p>Hermione looked shocked. "What?"</p><p>"I would be impressed with his ability to lie," Draco said, rolling his eyes, "but he's an idiot otherwise."</p><p>Harry frowned. "You're writing your father again. There's no way I'm learning from anyone but the best."</p><p>"Secret Slytherin," Blaise coughed.</p><p>"For the last time!"</p><p>-----------</p><p>"Welcome, welcome!" Lockhart said warmly as the first years entered. Harry grimaced, earning snickers from Ron and the Slytherins.</p><p>When everyone had taken a seat, Lockhart picked up one of his books, which he'd insisted everyone buy. "Me," he said dramatically. "Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of <em>Witch Weekly's</em> Most-Charming-Smile award. But I don't talk about that -- I didn't beat the Bandon Banshee by <em>smiling</em> at her!"</p><p>No one laughed.</p><p>Lockhart coughed, then said quickly, "I'll be passing back a little quiz, just to see what you've read...."</p><p>Harry took one look at the quiz and raised his hand.</p><p>"Yes, Harry?"</p><p>"All these questions about you, sir," Harry said blankly.</p><p>"Yes, they are!" Lockhart said brightly.</p><p>"Why would we need to know about <em>you?</em>" Harry asked, appalled. Several of the boys snickered and several of the girls gave him scandalized looks.</p><p>"Because... I'm your teacher," Lockhart answered, his smile flickering slightly.</p><p>Harry stared at him incredulously, and Ron, Draco, Blaise, Vince, Greg, and Pansy sniggered harder.</p><p>"Back to the test!"</p><p>Harry deliberately did not answer any of the questions. Instead he completed his Transfiguration essay. Following his lead, his friends completed their homework. Except Blaise, who completed his with a grimace. "Mother," he mouthed at Harry when he raised a brow at him.</p><p>"Pass them up!" Lockhart called. "Let's see how you've done!"</p><p>For the next five minutes he kept up a commentary about himself. Harry was tempted to bang his head on the table. Judging by his friends' grimaces, they had the same idea.</p><p>"But enough about me!" Lockhart exclaimed. "Let's get on to the lesson!"</p><p>"Finally," Harry muttered, loud enough for most of the students to hear but not Lockhart. This earned several stifled laughs.</p><p>Lockhart didn't notice this and pulled a shaking, covered cage out from behind his desk. "Be warned," he said dramatically. "You will face the deadliest creatures known to man in this room."</p><p>"Is your stupidity one of them?" Ron asked quietly, earning a soft cackle from Harry.</p><p>"I must ask you not to scream," Lockhart said in a theatric whisper. He whipped the cover off of the cage, revealing several tiny blue fairies.</p><p>"Cornish Pixies!" Seamus exclaimed, laughing.</p><p>"Yes, well done, Mr. Finnigan," Lockhart said with a smirk. "Cornish Pixies. Do not be deceived; tricky little blighters they are. Let's see what you make of them!"</p><p>"No!" Harry yelped, but Lockhart had already opened the cage.</p><p>"You stupid, idiotic fraud!" Harry hissed as the pixies exploded into the room.</p><p>It took two seconds for chaos to erupt. Books were ripped, papers were thrown into the air, ink bottles were up-ended, and Millicent Bulstrode found herself hanging from the chandelier. Lockhart tried to get rid of them, but two pixies seized his wand and threw it out the window, which many had broken.</p><p>The bell rang and the class fled. Lockhart darted after them.</p><p>"I'll just leave you to nip the rest of them back into their cage," he told Harry and his friends, before shutting the door.</p><p>"For Merlin's-" Harry released his magic, filling the entire room with it. He ignored his friends' shocked, awed expressions and hissed, "Get back in your cage. <em>Now.</em>"</p><p>The pixies cast him terrified looks and all zoomed back into the cage. Harry slammed the door shut and reeled his magic back in, fuming.</p><p>"Draco," he said icily, "I want that stupid man removed as soon as possible."</p><p>Draco grinned, slightly dazedly. "Whatever you want, Harry."</p><p>---------</p><p>"Gilderoy Lockhart!"</p><p>Lockhart jumped and looked up, then beamed when he saw the woman walking towards him, followed by several Aurors. "Amelia! It's been so long-"</p><p>"You are under arrest for fraud and illicit use of the Memory Charm!" Amanda's twin sister snarled. "Aurors, you know what to do."</p><p>"What are you doing!" Lockhart yelped as one of the Aurors summoned his wand and the other three bound him with flicks of their wands. "You have no -- I am innocent!"</p><p>"Amelia," Dumbledore said quickly, "I'm sure this is just a misunderstan-"</p><p>"MISUNDERSTANDING MY A**!" Amelia shrieked at him, earning roars of laughter. "The only <em>misunderstanding</em> is that <em>you</em> didn't know he was a fraud! If you hire one more unstable, unqualified witch or wizard I WILL FIRE YOU!"</p><p>"I've never seen Aunt Amelia so angry," Susan remarked from a few seats down as the Aurors pulled a screaming Lockhart out of the Great Hall.</p><p>"She's terrifying," Hannah said, shuddering.</p><p>"Very well," Dumbledore sighed. "I will ask-"</p><p>"The Board has already picked a Defense teacher for the rest of the term," Amelia said shortly.</p><p>"Who-"</p><p>One of the Aurors came back into the Hall, standing beside Amelia. "Headmaster," he said with a slight accent, "where is my office?"</p><p>"Kingsley," Dumbledore said in surprise. "Ah, your office and classroom are on the third floor. Professor Snape will escort you."</p><p>Kingsley greeted Snape cordially and to Harry's surprise, Snape <em>smiled</em> back! It was only a slight smile, but that told Harry he could trust Kingsley.</p><p>-----------</p><p>Kingsley Shacklebolt was a <em>much</em> better teacher than Lockhart and Quirrell. He was also more likable. He was very wise and gentle, and his voice was very soft. He knew a lot more about Defense and worked well with all of the students. Harry knew he was going to miss the man when he left at the end of the year.</p><p>He wasn't the only one with that opinion.</p><p>To his delight, at the end of the year, Kingsley announced that he would be staying on the next year, co-teaching with someone named Remus Lupin. The Board had reluctantly approved hiring the man, but only if Kingsley would teach a few days every month.</p><p>It took Harry a moment to realize why. Then he was very, very excited to meet a real werewolf. He had <em>so many</em> questions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good morning, Griphook," Harry said with a smirk as he took a seat across from the goblin.</p><p>"Good morning, Harry," Griphook replied, grinning. "You seem in a very good mood today."</p><p>"I am, thank you," Harry replied, pulling a stack of papers out of his bag. "I've been looking for Black's trial and the information on the Secret Keeper through Lucius Malfoy. And... <em>Black never had a trial.</em>"</p><p>"What!" Griphook whispered, looking furious and delighted at the same time.</p><p>"I know, that was my reaction," Harry said lazily. "There were two reasons for this. First, the head of the Auror Department at the time was Barty Crouch Senior, who hated Dark wizards with a passion and didn't mind using Dark magic against them. There were several people he put into Azkaban without a trial, simply because they were Dark wizards.</p><p>"The second reason, and this one is known to very few, is that Dumbledore didn't want Black free."</p><p>"How so?" Griphook asked.</p><p>Harry slid a stack of papers towards Griphook. "Take a look for yourself."</p><p>
  <em>Will and Testament of James Fleamont Potter (Redacted: A. P. W. B. D.)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I, James Fleamont Potter, being sound of mind, write my will.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In the event that my wife and I die, my son, Harry James Potter, will be given to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Under no circumstances will he be given to Petunia Dursley.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My estates, accounts, and valuables will be given to my son, save for a few things which will go to the following people:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To Sirius Black, I give the Gryffindor Manor and 3,000 Galleons, as well as the memory of changing the Secret Keeper to Peter Pettigrew. This will be sent to the Ministry in case Dumbledore decides to turn my son into a weapon.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To Remus Lupin, I give 3,000 Galleons, and the order: stop dancing around your feelings and ask Padfoot out, you idiot!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To Peter Pettigrew, I give nothing. It will be your fault if we die!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To Severus Snape, I give my firmest apologies. I was a prat and a bully, and you didn't deserve any of it. I also give you my Potions journals and things.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To Tom Marvolo Riddle -- yes, I know your real name, Voldemort -- I give a warning. Don't trust anything that comes out of Dumbledore's mouth! The prophecy is fake!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To my son, my dear Harry: do not trust Dumbledore. He will try to manipulate you into destroying Voldemort. Be your own person!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To Albus Dumbledore -- if you hurt my son, the Blood Protection Lily left on him will destroy you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thus ends the will and testament of James Fleamont Potter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Witnessed by Bartemius Crouch Junior, representative of Wizarding Legal Administration (WLA)</em>
</p><p>"Dumbledore does not have the authority to redact this," Griphook said with a deadly grin. "Sirius Black and Mr. Crouch Junior do."</p><p>"Where is Mr. Crouch?" Harry asked.</p><p>"Well, the goblins are only aware that he is still alive," Griphook replied. "His accounts would have immediately gone to Regulus Black -- Black's younger brother," he added when Harry raised a questioning eyebrow. "However, the wizarding world believes that both of them are dead, Regulus Black by the hand of a fellow Death Eater and Bartemius Crouch Junior in Azkaban. Death Eaters are Voldemort's followers," he explained at Harry's puzzled look.</p><p>"Why would his accounts go to Regulus Black?" Harry asked curiously.</p><p>Griphook grinned. "They were engaged. And Mr. Crouch didn't want any of his accounts and houses to go to his father. There was little love between them -- probably because Mr. Crouch Junior was a Death Eater and a Dark wizard."</p><p>Harry chuckled. "Well... is there a way to track Mr. Crouch Junior?"</p><p>"There is," Griphook agreed, "but there's a much easier way to get your godfather a trial."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Of course. Contact his lawyer. I believe Black hired the family lawyer, even though he wasn't on very good terms with his family... what was his name...?"</p><p>----------</p><p>"Mr. Potter?"</p><p>Harry looked up at the young, pretty secretary and smiled. "Yes?"</p><p>"You can see Mr. Malfoy now," she said crisply.</p><p>Harry got up and walked over to the door.</p><p>"Come in, Mr. Potter," said a voice. Harry opened the door.</p><p>The office was large and elegant, with Slytherin House colors and a portrait of Salazar Slytherin on the wall. The lawyer looked almost exactly like Lucius Malfoy, except he was much younger and he had a soft smile on his face.</p><p>"You look just like your father," said Quinn Malfoy quietly.</p><p>"Except my eyes, yes, I'm aware," Harry said with a sigh. "People say they look like my mother's."</p><p>"That's true, but," Quinn said slowly, studying him, "they also resemble the color of the Killing Curse."</p><p>"...interesting," Harry said finally. "You're my godfather's lawyer, correct?"</p><p>Quinn straightened. "Yes. Well, technically, I'm the Black Family lawyer, but Sirius is the only remaining Black."</p><p>"Actually he isn't," Harry corrected, "the goblins say that Regulus is still alive, just missing, but that's not why I'm here."</p><p>"Regulus is <em>alive?</em>" Quinn whispered in shock.</p><p>"Yes," Harry said bluntly. "But that's <em>not why I'm here.</em> My godfather is innocent and was imprisoned without a trial."</p><p>Quinn's eyes darkened. "That explains why I was never summoned for it. I'll need concrete proof."</p><p>Harry pulled his father's will out of his bag and handed it to him. "Does it count as proof if it's been redacted?"</p><p>"Yes," Quinn said, his eyes lit with triumph, "especially since we can get Dumbledore with this, too. He illegally stopped your father's will from being published. That man needs to be put away for a <em>very</em> long time."</p><p>"Is this because you're a Death Eater?" Harry asked innocently.</p><p>Quinn froze. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said carefully.</p><p>"I'm Voldemort's ally," Harry said dismissively, waving a hand. Unlike most of the wizards he'd met, Quinn did not flinch at the name. "My goblin friend told me you were one of his most loyal followers. Although he used a different word than 'follower.'" He smirked at Quinn, who was blushing darkly.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about," he said again, but this time Harry knew he was talking about what he'd hinted at. His eyes were shining, though; Harry assumed it was because he'd given proof that his master was alive.</p><p>"Really? Griphook was quite sure that-"</p><p>"And moving on!" Quinn said quickly, his face now bright red. "I'll get an audience with Sirius and set up a trial date with Madam Bones. Where can I send my owl?"</p><p>Harry glanced at the cherry-red owl beside Quinn. "Petunia Dursley's house," he drawled.</p><p>Quinn scowled. "Stupid old man! How many people had to tell him that she hates wizards and magic?!"</p><p>"You knew her?"</p><p>"Knew?" Quinn snorted. "Not really, but we were closer than I wanted to be. Ugly, selfish, stupid-"</p><p>"-weak," Harry smirked. Quinn gave a half-smile, half grimace. "I was fine after I accidentally broke the block on my magic at four years old. She, her husband, and her son now <em>very much regret</em> ever hurting me."</p><p>"I can see why you're the Dark Lord's ally now," Quinn said with a snort. "Can I see that memory? Of you breaking her?"</p><p>Harry grinned. "And now I can see why Voldemort likes you." Quinn flushed darkly. "You can. It was much more fun breaking her stupid husband, though. Given that he used to look like a blimp."</p><p>Quinn sniggered. "Lily did say Petunia's husband resembled a small whale."</p><p>"He now resembles a skinny stray dog," Harry sneered.</p><p>There was a knock on the door. "Sir, you have another appointment in five minutes," the secretary's voice said in a flirtatious tone.</p><p>"How many times do I have to tell her I'm gay?" Quinn grumbled. He raised his voice. "Yes, Scarlett, thank you." He turned to Harry. "I'll send you the date of the trial in about a week."</p><p>Harry shook hands with the lawyer, amused. "Good luck with her."</p><p>"I'll need it," Quinn agreed, glaring at the door. "Good day, Mr. Potter."</p><p>"Call me Harry."</p><p>"Then call me Quinn."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear Harry,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The trial is set on July 1. You're invited, but you'll have to sneak past Dumbledore. As the head Wizengamot, he's invited too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm sending someone to pick you up, as Muggles aren't allowed in the Ministry.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quinn</em>
</p><p>----------</p><p>"Aunt Petunia!" Harry called. She was instantly in the room, pale. "My dear godfather is getting a trial today, and I'm invited. Someone's coming to pick me up. I'll be gone most of the day."</p><p>"Yes, Harry," Petunia said nervously. "Will you be home for dinner?"</p><p>"Most likely not," Harry smirked. "You will have to make it."</p><p>Petunia nodded, and there was a knock on the door. Harry got up and beckoned for his aunt to follow.</p><p>On the doorstep was a tall, strong, pale wizard with several scars. The man smiled at him tiredly. Then he saw Petunia, and his green eyes turned gold.</p><p>"Lupin?" Petunia squeaked.</p><p>"Professor Remus Lupin?" Harry guessed, feeling a flash of delight.</p><p>Lupin blinked. "Yes, I'm the co-professor for Defense this year, cu- Harry," he said tightly. "Hello... <em>Petunia.</em>"</p><p>Harry studied the man before saying, "Why don't you come inside."</p><p>Puzzled, the man obeyed. "We have about an hour before the trial starts," he warned as Harry shut the door.</p><p>"Go tell Dudders and Uncle Vernon we have a guest and not to disturb," Harry ordered Petunia. She flinched lightly but quickly obeyed.</p><p>Lupin gave him a curious look but Harry said, "You were friends with my parents."</p><p>"I... yes, how did you know?"</p><p>"I found my father's <em>redacted</em> will," Harry said with a scowl. "He gave Black a memory about the day they switched the Secret Keeper to someone named Peter Pettigrew."</p><p>Lupin's eyes widened. "Sirius is innocent?" he whispered.</p><p>"Yes, of course, Quinn said Black thought of my father as a brother, why would he betray him?" Harry snorted.</p><p>"Quinn?" Lupin repeated. "You met Sirius' lawyer?"</p><p>"Yes. He's currently using the memory and my father's will in the trial," Harry added. "Shall we go then?"</p><p>"All right," Lupin said quietly. "We're Apparating."</p><p>"I've never Apparated before," Harry said with interest. "Oh, we can't Apparate from in here, the Blood Wards won't allow it," he added.</p><p>"Blood..."</p><p>"Yes, Mother dearest set up some very powerful Blood Magic and then died protecting me, making it ten times as strong," Harry said lazily, leading Lupin out the door and down the street. "Strong enough that even though I didn't call this stupid place home until I terrified my so-called relatives enough that they stopped attacking me, they still worked."</p><p>Lupin let out a dark growl, his eyes turning gold.</p><p>"That's <em>fascinating,</em>" Harry said gleefully. "Does the wolf come forward every time you're mad?"</p><p>The man looked half scared, half worried. "No. Just if I feel protective for someone I care about."</p><p>"<em>Really!</em>" Harry said delightedly. "Tell me <em>everything</em>."</p><p>"You... don't care... that I'm a werewolf?" Lupin asked quietly. "And how did you find out?"</p><p>"Don't <em>care?</em>" Harry sputtered. "It's the most fascinating thing ever, I have <em>so </em>many questions! And I figured it out when Dumbledore said Kingsley would be teaching once a month."</p><p>"That's not really that obvious, though," Lupin said nervously.</p><p>Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, my friends keep assuming I'm a secret Slytherin, even if I was sorted into Gryffindor."</p><p>Lupin raised a brow. Harry grinned. "Whoever said I was a <em>secret</em> Slytherin? I've been making it obvious!"</p><p>The werewolf laughed. "I can see your father in you now. You look just like him-"</p><p>"Yes, yes, and I have my mother's eyes," Harry grumbled.</p><p>"They look more like the Killing Curse," Lupin said, sobering. Harry dragged him into an alleyway.</p><p>"Anything I should know before you Apparate?" Harry asked.</p><p>"It's a bit disorienting for first-timers," Lupin warned, a tiny smile on his face. Harry nodded and took his arm.</p><p>Lupin spun around and they were pulled into what felt like a tight tube.</p><p>When they reappeared in another alleyway, near a busy street, it sounded like, Harry gagged. "A <em>bit</em> disorienting!"</p><p>"Sorry," Lupin chuckled.</p><p>"Let's go," Harry complained. Still chuckling, Lupin led Harry out of the alleyway.</p><p>"<em>This</em> is the entrance to the Ministry?" Harry said, appalled. They were on a very busy Muggle street.</p><p>"The guest entrance," Lupin corrected. "Ah, here we are."</p><p>It was a phone booth. A broken one. Harry stared at Lupin.</p><p>"Six... one... four... four... two," Lupin muttered.</p><p>"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic," said a pleasant female voice. "Please state your name and business."</p><p>"Remus Lupin and Harry Potter," Lupin stated, "here for the trial of Sirius Black." His voice cracked slightly on Black's name.</p><p>"Thank you. Visitors, please take these badges and attach them to the front of your robes."</p><p>With a rattle, two badges shot out of the coin dispenser. Lupin picked them up and handed it to Harry. It read:</p><p>
  <em>Harry Potter, Trial of Sirius Black.</em>
</p><p>"Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."</p><p>Harry frowned slightly as the telephone booth began sinking into the ground.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Lupin asked.</p><p>"I bought my wand from a Dark wizard," Harry said with a sigh. "It's made of blackwood and Basilisk blood."</p><p>Lupin's eyes widened. Then he said, "Dark wizards come here all the time, and their wands are made of the same, ah, questionable woods and cores. You'll be fine."</p><p>Harry pouted. "Questionable? Aren't you and Black Dark wizards, Professor?"</p><p>"Borderline," Lupin admitted quietly. "You don't have to call me 'Professor' outside of class. Remus or Moony is fine."</p><p>"Moony?" Harry repeated, laughing. "Don't tell me you're one of the Marauders."</p><p>Lupin stared at him. "You found our map?"</p><p>"No, but the Weasley demon twins did, they <em>worship</em> you," Harry sniggered. Lupin sighed resignedly.</p><p>"Demon twins?" he repeated.</p><p>"Most teachers find them incredibly annoying and the others find them amusing," Harry explained. "But no one can prove that they've done anything."</p><p>The telephone booth shuddered to a stop, and the door opened to reveal a huge chamber, filled with wizards and flying paper airplanes. There was a giant fountain in the middle of the chamber with a centaur, elf, and goblin staring up adoringly at the witch and wizard.</p><p>"...well <em>that's</em> inaccurate," Harry drawled, sneering at the fountain. Lupin choked off a laugh.</p><p>The security wizard looked extremely excited meeting Harry and over-enthusiastically shook his hand, thanking him for "saving" them from the Dark Lord.</p><p>"I'm not entirely sure what I did, but, ah, you're welcome?" Harry said hesitantly. "Oh -- this is-"</p><p>"Lupin, we've met," the man agreed, sneering slightly at the man. Lupin looked resigned.</p><p>"Hey! Don't be rude to Uncle Wolf," Harry said indignantly. Lupin choked. "He and my dad were best friends!"</p><p>"But he... you know?" the man said hesitantly.</p><p>"Of course I do, and what's wrong with werewolves, so they grow fur out of their butt once a month, who cares!" Harry exclaimed. Lupin choked again. "They're still people! They have the potential to be good <em>or</em> evil. And Uncle Wolf is awesome!"</p><p>"Thanks, cub," Lupin rasped, amused.</p><p>The man, thoughtful, checked Lupin's wand, and then the two of them headed to one of the lifts.</p><p>"So... 'Uncle Wolf?'" Lupin asked dryly as they moved down.</p><p>"You don't mind, do you?" Harry asked innocently. "If the Boy-Who-Lived likes werewolves..."</p><p>"I am <em>very</em> surprised you didn't get Slytherin, cub," Lupin chuckled, his eyes shining.</p><p>"I just told the hat to put me in Gryffindor," Harry shrugged. "Most of my plans involve being a-"</p><p>Several wizards entered the lift, and he immediately changed the subject.</p><p>"-the teachers couldn't get rid of the giant blueberry for three months, the twins were <em>ecstatic,</em>" Harry sniggered. Lupin burst out laughing, and the wizards looked confused. Harry grinned and started telling more of the twins' pranks.</p><p>Finally, several floors down, the cool female voice said, "The Atrium." Harry and Lupin exited, leaving the laughing crowd behind.</p><p>"Most of your plans involve...?" Lupin asked.</p><p>"Being a Gryffindor," Harry shrugged. "If I'd been in any other House, no one would listen to me. The Gryffindors wouldn't have been as eager to apologize to the Slytherins and make friends with them."</p><p>Lupin shook his head. "Your mother tried for years to get the Gryffindors and Slytherins to be nice to each other, and you accomplished it in one."</p><p>"Actually, it took half a day," Harry shrugged. "I told them at the beginning feast that 'Slytherins are people, kids can't be evil' and the next morning a whole hoard of them went over to the Slytherin table and apologized."</p><p>The two of them arrived at two double doors, behind which, they could hear several people chatting. Quinn was standing beside the door, and he straightened when he saw them.</p><p>"Good, you're right on time," Quinn said briskly. "You're sitting on the visitor's bench." He pushed the door open and the voices faltered as the three of them entered the room.</p><p>It was a huge chamber with several rows of benches, arching around in a horseshoe. There was a chair in the center of the floor with chains on the arms. Hundreds of people were seated on the benches, and directly in front of the chair were three people: Madam Amelia Bones, the Minister of Magic, and an unfamiliar fat woman who resembled a toad. Two seats below them was a woman with a haughty expression.</p><p>"This way," Quinn said quietly, leading them to a bench directly to the left of the chained chair. Harry plopped down, and Lupin sat down beside him.</p><p>"Who's that?" Harry asked, nodding to the haughty woman.</p><p>"Ah," Quinn said, a sour expression on his face. "That would be Regina White... the plaintiff."</p><p>Lupin paled. "They must really think Sirius is guilty."</p><p>"Who the heck is Regina White?" Harry demanded. Quinn shook his head and left, sitting several feet from the woman.</p><p>"The most popular plaintiff in the WLA," Lupin said quietly. "She's never lost a case."</p><p>Harry frowned. That would <em>not</em> do.</p><p>"Cub..." Lupin said warily. "What are you..."</p><p>"What's necessary," Harry said quietly. He concentrated on the woman, and his magic flared.</p><p>Outwardly, it looked like nothing happened, but White's expression went blank briefly before she was pompous again.</p><p>Lupin gasped. Harry glanced over at the wolf and saw that his eyes were dilated and slightly gold.</p><p>"What?" Harry asked, reeling his magic in again.</p><p>"You're magic... it's..."</p><p>"Totally awesome?" Harry asked innocently. Lupin laughed under his breath, shaking his head.</p><p>The Minister stood. "We are here for the trial of one Sirius Orion Black, accused of betraying James and Lily Potter to You-Know-Who and killing thirteen people, twelve Muggles and one wizard. Bring in the accused."</p><p>The doors opened and two cloaked creatures dragged a haggard, dark-haired man into the room. The room suddenly went cold. Lupin let out a quiet whimper.</p><p>Harry sucked in an excited breath. <em>Dementors!</em></p><p>He sent his magic towards the two creatures and they froze briefly, before continuing on and dropping Black on the chair. The hoods turned in Harry's direction for a moment before they left the room.</p><p>"Defendant: Mr. Quinn Malfoy," the Minister continued. "Plaintiff: Lady Regina White. We will hear from the defense first." He sat down.</p><p>Quinn stood. "Ladies and gentlemen, you all know this man. You all know what he is being accused of. I am here to prove that he is innocent." He waited for the disbelieving mutters to die down, then pulled several papers out of his briefcase. "First -- the <em>illegally </em><em>redacted</em> will of James Fleamont Potter."</p><p>Gasps.</p><p>"Who redacted this will?" Amelia Bones demanded.</p><p>"Albus Dumbledore," Quinn replied. Dumbledore, who was sitting in the very center of the crowd behind the Minister, turned red.</p><p>The Minister looked furious, but he said, "Continue."</p><p>Quinn read the will aloud, earning shocked exclamations when he reached the part about the memory.</p><p>"Silence!" the Minister barked.</p><p>"Do you have the memory with you?" Bones asked, her eyes flashing.</p><p>"I do," Quinn said, holding up a small vial.</p><p>The trial finished quite quickly after that. They used Veritaserum on Black, who explained that he had switched to Pettigrew, and that Pettigrew had blown up the street, killing the Muggles, and escaped through the sewers in his Animagus form -- a rat.</p><p>"Lady White, you may present your evidence," the Minister said tightly.</p><p>"I have none," White said flatly. "I have found no evidence that Lord Black is guilty."</p><p>There was a stunned silence. Finally-</p><p>"All those in favor of clearing Lord Black of all charges," Madam Bones called. Almost every hand rose except Dumbledore's and the fat woman's.</p><p>"Cleared of all charges," the Minister. Black gasped in relief. "The Ministry will give you 1,000 Galleons for every year you spend unlawfully in Azkaban."</p><p>Black leaped out of the chair and began jumping up and down, cheering. Lupin burst out laughing -- he wasn't the only one -- and jumped up after him. The two men hugged.</p><p>"I missed you, Moons," Black gasped.</p><p>"I missed you too," Lupin breathed. Then he gagged. "Sirius, you smell like-"</p><p>"-prison life?" Black drawled.</p><p>"Well, yes."</p><p>"I'll take a long, long bath right after I meet my godson," Sirius declared.</p><p>Harry shook his head and walked over to them. "Yes, hello, Uncle Mutt," he drawled.</p><p>"Uncle Mutt!" Sirius sputtered.</p><p>"You aren't a huge black dog?" Harry asked innocently.</p><p>Sirius pouted, and Lupin laughed again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Cub?"</p><p>Harry looked up from his book and found Sirius and Remus in front of him, looking angry and confused.</p><p>"Yes?" Harry asked.</p><p>"You have Dark books in your trunk," Sirius stated.</p><p>Remus sighed. "What Sirius <em>means</em> is-"</p><p>"I know what Uncle Padfoot means," Harry interrupted. "First of all, they are not <em>Dark</em> books. They are books about Dark creatures, Dark magic, Dark rituals, and Dark Lords. There is a difference."</p><p>"I know that, I grew up in a Dark family!" Sirius complained.</p><p>"<em>Why</em> do you have books about the Dark?" Remus said quietly.</p><p>"Because I am a Dark wizard and I want to understand myself," Harry answered bluntly. "Do you have any more questions?"</p><p>"Many," Remus said dryly, "but you're clearly too busy."</p><p>"Too busy to talk to your <em>godfather</em>," Sirius wailed.</p><p>"Your boyfriend is over-dramatic," Harry snorted. Remus turned bright red.</p><p>"I... um..."</p><p>"You haven't <em>asked</em> him yet?" Harry exclaimed, making Sirius grin. "I thought you were a Gryffindor!"</p><p>"I'm not brave when it comes to... ah... relationships," Remus said nervously.</p><p>"Allow me," Sirius smirked, then grabbed Remus' shirt and kissed him soundly. Harry rolled his eyes and disappeared behind his book again.</p><p>Well, that would distract them for at <em>least</em> a day....</p><p>---------</p><p>"Harry!" Draco said happily, and Harry hugged him, snickering. His magic cooed.</p><p>He was still very confused at how sentient his magic had become, and he hadn't quite found out <em>why.</em> He supposed he had all summer.</p><p>"Hey, Dray," Harry smiled, feeling smug when Draco blushed at the nickname. "How has your summer been so far?"</p><p>"Boring," Draco snorted. "Extremely boring. I miss school!"</p><p>"I miss the chaos that happens at school," Harry said with a grin.</p><p>"You cause half of it," Draco accused. Harry sniggered.</p><p>Draco's father coughed. "Mr. Potter."</p><p>"Lord Malfoy, it's good to finally meet you, letters don't do you justice," Harry said sweetly, earning a quiet snicker from Draco. "Anything interesting going to happen at school this year?"</p><p>"The Board has approved most of your classes-"</p><p>"What now?" Sirius asked as he and Remus appeared out of the sweet shop behind them, Sirius carrying Remus' chocolate supply for the week.</p><p>"Oh, there was just so much I wanted to learn that Hogwarts doesn't have classes for," Harry shrugged. "So I asked Draco's father if he could look into getting them instated. Which ones did the Board reject, sir?"</p><p>"Just one," Lucius responded.</p><p>"Let me guess," Harry sighed. "The Dark Magic Theory."</p><p>Sirius sputtered indignantly, but Remus shut him up with a warning look.</p><p>"Well, at least we'll have Alchemy, Martial Arts, Pureblood Politics, Manners, and Traditions, and Magic Theory," Harry sighed.</p><p>"The Board suggested making a club for Martial Arts instead of a class," Lucius said.</p><p>"So people won't know how to defend themselves without a wand," Harry drawled.</p><p>"Most wizards take precautions so they <em>don't</em> lose their wand," Lucius pointed out.</p><p>"Yes, but you can't plan for <em>everything.</em>"</p><p>Draco coughed and said under his breath, "Secret Slytherin!"</p><p>"I'm not a secret Slytherin," Harry said indignantly.</p><p>"Are you ready to get your books?" Remus asked, amused.</p><p>"Yes," Harry agreed, and Sirius groaned.</p><p>"We'll be in there for <em>hours!</em>"</p><p>"You decided to raise a Slytherclaw and date a Gryffinclaw," Remus drawled.</p><p>"A what?" Draco asked as he and his father followed the three of them into the bookstore.</p><p>"A Slytherclaw has qualities from both Slytherin and Ravenclaw," Harry explained. "They love learning and are very ambitious, but also secretive and good at planning out their life. A Gryffinclaw has qualities from both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, so they hate homework but are really good at it."</p><p>"I liked doing homework," Remus retorted.</p><p>"When it was <em>fun,</em>" Sirius scoffed.</p><p>Harry grinned. "You are a Slytherdor, Dray. You have qualities from both Slytherin and Gryffindor."</p><p>"I what!" Draco sputtered.</p><p>"You are a good person, but you're competitive and strategic," Harry explained.</p><p>"But Gryffindors!"</p><p>"You're friends with me, Ron, and the demon twins," Harry pointed out. "Percy and Oliver aren't so bad, either."</p><p>"Well <em>you're</em> a Slytherin with Gryffindor actions, Ravenclaw study habits, and Hufflepuff heart," Draco retorted. "Ron has Hufflepuff qualities as well as Gryffindor and likes Quidditch. Percy is more a Ravenclaw than a Gryffindor, and Oliver is a Quidditch captain."</p><p>"I'm seeing a theme of Quidditch," Sirius grinned.</p><p>"Don't even get him started," Harry warned when Draco lit up. "He makes the demons look sane, at least with Quidditch obsessing."</p><p>"I do not!" Draco said indignantly.</p><p>The two bickered playfully while Harry's godparents and Draco's father bought their books, Lucius rolling his eyes and Moony and Padfoot looking amused. They were nearly finished when a pack of redheads entered the bookstore.</p><p>"Little-"</p><p>"-brother!"</p><p>Harry was suddenly engulfed by two identical demons. He laughed and hugged them back. "Hello, idiots. Hey, Ron, Perce, Ginny," he added.</p><p>"Hey, Harry," Percy said flatly.</p><p>Ginny blushed, and Ron nodded, giving Draco a hug.</p><p>"Ronald Weasley!" his mother gasped. "What are you-"</p><p>"Oh, hi, Mrs. Weasley!" Harry exclaimed brightly. "Can I introduce you to one of my friends, Draco Malfoy? He's really sweet."</p><p>"I am not <em>sweet,</em>" Draco said indignantly, flushing darkly. He looked really adorable when he blushed, so Mrs. Weasley cooed.</p><p>"And you must be Ron's dad!" Harry said with a grin, sticking his hand out. "I've heard lots about you, Ron says you're <em>amazing.</em>"</p><p>The tips of Ron's ears turned red and Mr. Weasley smiled warmly at him, shaking Harry's hand vigorously.</p><p>"What's up, Perce?" Harry asked the boy.</p><p>"He misses his boytoy," Fred whispered dramatically to Harry. Percy turned red as a cherry.</p><p>"His boytoy misses him, too, judging by the amount of letters and little presents he gets," George added.</p><p>"That's enough," Mrs. Weasley said sharply, looking faintly disgusted. "Would you like to join us, Harry?"</p><p>"We already finished shopping," Harry explained apologetically.</p><p>"We?" Mr. Weasley asked curiously.</p><p>"Your saviah is heyah!" Sirius shouted, bolting from one shelf to the next. Remus darted after him.</p><p>"SIRIUS GET BACK HERE! WE'RE IN PUBLIC!"</p><p>"Sirius had a bit too much sugar," Harry explained, smirking at the twins, who were sniggering. "The black-haired idiot was Sirius Black, also known as Snuffles, Uncle Mutt, and Padfoot."</p><p>Fred and George gasped.</p><p>"The walking pile of rugged handsomeness-" Harry continued.</p><p>"RUGGED HOTNESS!" Sirius shouted back.</p><p>"S-Sirius!"</p><p>"-was Remus Lupin, also known as Sirius' Babysitter-"</p><p>"I'm not a child!"</p><p>"Yes, you are!"</p><p>"-Uncle Wolf, and Moony," Harry finished, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"We're in the presence-"</p><p>"-of the Marauders?" the twins breathed, looking awed and delighted.</p><p>"Go ahead," Harry said dryly, and the twins cheered before disappearing into the shelves, following the sound of Sirius' attempt at a sea shanty.</p><p>"Welcome to the beginning of utter chaos," Draco muttered. Harry smirked.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>